La Apuesta
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Ella tiene dos problemas... si gana, tendra un nuevo auto, pero para eso... tendra que dejar de lado su segundo problema, que involucra a su nuevo vecino... (MA) La peli rosa tiene problemas con un chico... todo por una botella de tequila
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciéndome qué opinas… así me alegras, y escribo mas… : )**

 **Estas en una adaptación, de una historia propia, solo que de otros personajes…**

 **La apuesta**

"Estoy tan aburrida… ¡joder Sakura!… tenemos que hacer algo, odio estar aquí sin nada más que hacer" Se quejo la rubia, que estaba recostada en el sillón, mientras se tocaba los pechos "Estas niñas necesitan acción, debemos ir a buscar algo... en serio, ¡si sigo en esta maldita abstinencia me moriré!" Se quejo haciendo un leve puchero con sus labios

Sakura la miro, y rio… "Saca tu consolador, y date duro amiga… porque déjame decirte que esta maldita sequia es tú culpa, o dime ¿ya no te acuerdas de la estúpida apuesta?…" Le pregunto la peli rosa a su amiga

Ino se retorció en el mueble… "Lo recuerdo… pero vamos, pensé que al día siguiente te volverías loca, y correrías a tirarte al primero que pasara por la calle, no pensé que aguantarías tanto" Contesto Ino, entre cerrando los ojos, y resoplo… "De haber sabido, no me meto en esas estupideces… ahora me muero, y seguro tú también… no te hagas Sakura, te conozco, se que te mueres por llamar a alguno de tus " _amigos",_ mira que me ha tocado estar en casa en ocasiones cuando estás en aquello, y por kami, gritas como endemoniada" Dijo la rubia, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga

Sakura le miro, y frunció el ceño "Que te follen puros pendejos no es mi culpa Ino" Dijo un tanto molesta

"Tranquila, además sabemos que no me follo pendejos, mira que te puedo recordar al menos al cuero de hace dos semanas, estaba… ¡oh! solo de acordarme, seguro me corro aquí mismo" Contesto sentándose en el mueble, mientras se imaginaba al chico… al cual no se molesto en pedir el numero, la verdad no le pensaba volver a llamar, solo fue un encuentro casual

Sakura pareció meditarlo, estaba sirviéndose un poco de jugo… después de todo, estaban en el departamento de Sakura, pues el de Ino, quedaba un piso arriba de Sakura

"No se te ocurra, ese mueble es nuevo… joder, ni yo me he follado a nadie ahí" Se quejo la peli rosa

Ino se rio, y se levanto… "Si sigo así, tendré un orgasmo, de solo ver a mi vecino nuevo… vamos Sakura, declaremos empate" Pidió la rubia, poniendo cara de perrito

Sakura levanto las cejas… y luego una sonrisa maliciosa se poso en su rostro…

"¿Tú nuevo vecino eh?" Pregunto con la más amplia sonrisa

Ino, abrió los ojos grandes, esperaba un empate, no que Sakura deseara saber de su nuevo vecino…

"Si, que tiene mi vecino… vamos Sakura, en verdad, esto es estúpido…"

"Perfecto, si quieres di que pierdes, y dame las llaves de tu Ferrari, mira que yo no puse la apuesta en la mesa… y la verdad, aunque no me gusta tu coche, pues que sirva de algo" Dijo con sonrisa maliciosa la peli rosa, mientras extendía su mano para recibir las llaves

"Ni lo pienses, primero te quito el Lamborghini Veneno que tienes, merece que yo lo conduzca" Dijo la rubia desafiante

"Pues te jodes, no pienso darme por vencida, puedo aguantar… tengo auto control querida" Rio la peli rosa con malicia

"Pues te ganare, créeme, no habrá forma de que me ganes… y me largo, me pones de pésimo humor cuando estas así, no quieres aceptar un maldito trato…" Grito Ino resignada, y salió del departamento, tirando la puerta de la peli rosa…

…..

Ino caminaba por las escaleras, molesta, con el ceño fruncido… tratando de maldecir, y lanzar unas cuantas maldiciones vudú a su amiga, _¿Por qué no aceptaba que ambas eran unas enfermas ninfómanas…?,_ ninguna podía aguantar tanto sin sexo… pero ahí estaba Sakura, poniéndole mil pretextos…

"Maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió la apuesta" Se dijo en medio de una rabieta

Había apostado su preciado auto, pensando que Sakura no igualaría la apuesta, pero se la acepto, y muy decida, así que ahí se encontraba en el peor aprieto de su vida, y su querido amigo de hule no le estaba bastando… siguió su camino, hasta que llego a la ultima escalera, se seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, hasta que un golpe, la hizo irse de nalgas…

Pero no cayó al suelo como esperaba que pasara, pues de pronto su mano era sostenía con fuerza, y de un solo impulso le había traído de nuevo al escalón… su corazón corrió de manera rápida, por unos segundos pensó que caería por aquellas escaleras, y quizás se rompería algunos huesos… pero no, alguien le había salvado…

Cuando levanto su mirada, se choco con aquellos ojos negros tan inocentes de su nuevo vecino, Ino sintió espasmos involuntarios, y el chico aun no abría la boca… y ya estaba empezando a mojar las pantis, y el chico solo la tenia sostenida de la mano…

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Pregunto, con voz delicada, casi como un leve susurro… mientras sus ojos se abrían grandes, mirando a la chica

Ino no podía ni contestar, sí; su falta de sexo, le estaba haciendo estragos… pues sintió un cosquilleo inquietante en su parte baja…

Solo asintió, quería contestarle pero de su boca no salía palabra alguna, y eso solo logro que se sintiera estúpida…

"Lo lamento mucho, no me fije, la verdad pude lastimarla… disculpe señorita…" Comento el chico de cabello hasta los hombros, negro y de una enorme sonrisa…

Ino estaba a punto de pronunciar su nombre, a modo de presentación con su nuevo vecino, pero… no pudo

"No tengo tiempo Sai, apresúrate… deja a esa mujer y vamos" Se escucho una voz profunda, y hasta escalofriante

Cuando Ino volteo, miro a otro joven, un poco más alto que su vecino, pero igualmente apuesto, de cabello negro, pero con mirada seria, casi parecía molesto

' _Joder, es el día de encuéntrate a todos los hombres guapos de la cuidad'_ Pensó la rubia un tanto angustiada

De pronto su vecino, que ahora sabía se llamaba Sai, se iba a toda prisa por las escaleras, no sin antes mirarla, y dar un simple adiós con la mano en el aire

Ino suspiro, si… su vecino era un gran problema con su apuesta con Sakura, desde que lo vio llegar, quería correr y desnudarlo, pero eso apenas había sido una semana antes… y la apuesta ya estaba vigente

Entro a su departamento, y tiro sus llaves en un bol en la entrada, miro su puerta…

"De alguna forma tengo que acabar con esto… solo necesito un poco de placer… y aguantare más que Sakura… ¡Por kami, si estoy enferma…!" Dijo lo ultimo como una revelación "No importa… o por kami… ya sé que hare…" Y una sonrisa maliciosa surco su rostro

"Me quedare con el Veneno Sakura… "

…

Las horas pasaron, y Ino tenía todo planeado… solo quedaba esperar a que su nuevo vecino regresara, para ponerlo en marcha, bajo de su departamento, rápidamente pasando rápidamente por el departamento de Sakura para comprobar que ella también estaba recluida en su casa, sin salir en busca de chicos guapos…

Pero una voz le saco de su fin…

"Disculpe señorita… ¿El departamento 3-C?" Pregunto una chica de cabellos lilas, con un vestido elegante, y zapatillas altas, que parecía salida de una revista de modelos…

"En el tercer piso, es… ( _El departamento de mi vecino… joder es la novia_ ), la tercer puerta, de lado izquierdo" Dijo Ino, con un leve sonrojo

"Gracias… eres muy amable" Contesto la peli lila

Ino solo asintió _´No deberías agradecer cariño, me voy a follar a tu novio… y dudo que eso te haga gracia, pero si te enteras; esto es culpa de Sakura´_ Pensaba la rubia mientras terminaba su recorrido

…..

El chico regreso, camino sin el menor cuidado, entro al departamento y camino por las escaleras, estaba estresado, se tallaba el cuello por un liguero dolor, y suspiro… ese no había sido su día, solo deseaba mejorarlo…

Ya había llegado a su piso, pero antes de poder llegar a su puerta, un golpe sin mucha fuerza, hizo que todo se volviera negro de pronto, y solo alcanzo a ver, unos tenis color lila, que caminaron justo a su lado, antes de que perdiera total conocimiento

Ino rápidamente tomo los pies del chico, se felicito a si misma por no haber olvidado los puntos en los que podría causar con poca fuerza, el desmayo de una persona… pero…

"Joder, este chico pesa… ni por qué lo estoy arrastrando…" Se quejo

De pronto la puerta de su vecina de enfrente se abrió, e Ino se tenso… parecía una vulgar ladrona, a punto de robar a su víctima, y violarlo… aunque lo segundo si lo haría, no quería que nadie supiera, menos su vecino, así Sakura no lo sabría…

La señora de edad avanzada salió, cargando a un pequeño terrier, miro a Ino, y al chico en el suelo…

"Hija, tu novio no debería tomar tanto… mira como llega a casa" Comento la señora, acomodándose sus lentes

"Se lo diré señora Vient" Dijo Ino con una sonrisa tímida

La mujer bajo con el pequeño perro en sus brazos, mientras Ino pensaba seriamente olvidar todo, y dejar ahí su vecino, además no sabría que ella lo noqueo, pero después de una breve mirada al chico en el suelo, esa idea se desecho rápidamente

Arrastro lo más rápido que podía al chico, y lo metió a su departamento….

…

Ino lo dejo en su sala, y dio un vistazo más de cerca al chico…

"No puedo creerlo… ¿Tan desesperada estoy que voy a violar a mi vecino?" Se pregunto en voz alta, mientras miraba como por encima de la camisa del chico, se veían sus tonificados músculos… y entonces involuntariamente se relamió los labios "Parece que eso es un si… lo siento tanto guapo, pero te prometo que lo disfrutaras…"

Lo llevo a como pudo hasta la cama, no sin antes quitarle toda la ropa a su apuesto vecino, y dejarlo totalmente expuesto ante ella….

Sai comenzó a abrir débilmente sus ojos, su cabeza se sentía mareada, pero… al abrir los ojos, noto que de hecho no veía absolutamente nada, estaba oscuro, y es que tenía una gruesa venda tapando su vista, entonces quiso moverse, y ahí noto la extraña posición en la que se encontraba…

Estaba amarrado de pies y brazos, extendido en algo suave… tal vez una cama, era lo más seguro… pero de pronto le entro un escalofrió ¿Qué hacia amarrado, en aquella posición comprometedora?, ¿Lo habrían asaltado fuera de su departamento?, se estaba preguntado eso… cuando de pronto sintió unos delgados dedos pasar por su pecho… y se estremeció…

POV Sai

No sé en donde estoy, ni por qué me encuentro en la posición actual, solo sé que siento un extraño cosquilleo, y unos dedos pequeños que pasan por mi pecho, el cual siento esta descubierto… esto no me está agradando

Maldita sea, no es mi día… ¿Me estarán asaltando… joder y si me piensan hacer algo más que eso…?, no, no puede ser… seré abusado, ¿en verdad?... ¿Qué maldita mente enferma haría algo como esto…?

No termino mis pensamientos, cuando siento algo húmedo en mi cuello, y me cosquillea, joder… es una lengua, y estoy disfrutando de hecho la sensación, pues al no poder moverme, y tener mi vista tapada, parece que mis otros sentidos están más alertas… pues siento un agradable aroma inundando mi nariz, es dulce… pero no me empalaga, y los toques que me proporciona son exquisitos…

No, no puedo permitir algo como esto… así que me remuevo furioso, trato de quitar este maldito amarre de mis manos… pero es inútil, y siento entonces que los pequeños dedos tocan mi boca, y entonces se que se acerca a mis labios, pues puedo sentir su aliento…

"Shh" Me dice, mientras toca mis labios… joder ahora lo sé, estoy completamente desnudo " No te preocupes… te prometo que lo disfrutaras… no pienso hacerte nada malo" Me dice una voz terriblemente seductora

Maldición, esa voz hace que sienta excitado de sobre manera… y trato de controlarlo, pero sé que me es inútil…

"¿Quién eres… que es lo que quieres?" Pregunto con voz quebrada, sé que no debería pero su voz, y su tacto me están enloqueciendo… _¿Me gusta esto?_

"Lo único que debe de importarte es que te daré todo el placer que puedas desear, y luego no tendrás remordimiento… es una promesa… "Dice, y su voz se apaga

Entonces siento que los labios, bajan a mi cuello, y besan de manera húmeda, y luego me muerde ligueramente… no puedo hacer otra cosa, mi excitación está creciendo, lo sé… estoy seguro, quiero que el gruñido que tengo atrapado en la garganta, no salga… pero me es demasiado difícil… ¿Cómo puedo disfrutarlo…?, prácticamente me acaba de decir que me violara… aunque no sé si puede tomar como tal… pues la verdad disfruto de esto…

Por unos breves segundos, pensé que esto era cosa de Konan mi novia, pero ella no haría algo como esto, con ella el sexo es por decirlo de un modo… ´ _casto_ ´, y esta nueva experiencia es totalmente enloquecedora para mi…

Escucho un gemido, y unas uñas que pasan por mis brazos… bajando, hasta mi pecho, estoy perdiendo el control de mi cuerpo, estoy expuesto ante una voz, a la cual no puedo ponerle rostro… pero en lugar de asustarme me enciende

"Eres realmente guapo… tienes el cuerpo perfecto… tu piel, tu aroma…" La escucho ronroneando, mientras con cada frase me da un beso, que baja en mi pecho…

Kami, ayúdame… es la voz más seductora que jamás escuche… mi cuerpo tiembla, no digo nada… si abro la boca, en lugar de pedirle que me deje, tal vez me traicione…

De pronto siento su mano, es pequeña… y toma con fuerza mi miembro, joder… ahí no puedo más… dejo escapar un gruñido fuerte desde el fondo de mi garganta, cuando siento que lo toma, y entonces siento algo húmedo… en la punta… y lo envuelve en esa humedad, joder es su lengua… me está chupando… maldición… se siente enloquecedor, parece que esta chupando una paleta, siento su lengua moverse en todas direcciones

La escucho hace un "plop", cada que su boca abandona mi miembro… estoy gimiendo, aunque trato de no hacerlo, mi cuerpo no me escucha, reacciona solo… pero es excitante, Konan no haría algo así jamás, ella es muy casta en todo… y esto realmente es nuevo para mí, pero se siente terriblemente bien

Siento como su lengua toca cada vena de mi hinchado miembro, mandándome olas de placer… mientras mis brazos luchan por liberarse, desearía poder tocar a quien me está dando este placer… me frustra no poder hacerlo, y gruño furioso… en protesta

De pronto su boca me abandona por completo… carajo, tal vez pensó que no quería que siguiera, y tampoco pienso decirle que deseo que lo haga de nuevo, pues pondría más en evidencia mi claro gusto por lo que está pasando, y no yo debo de resistirme… esto es un abuso, así debo verlo

Pero no puedo, joder lo estoy disfrutando… y ahora que no la siento cerca, me empiezo a desesperar…

De pronto, ciento nuevamente su toque en mi rostro… desearía que me quitara esta venda para poder verla, y saber al menos quien me produce este placer tan extraño… pero no, solo siento sus dedos, y cuando pasan por mi boca, hago algo impensable… beso sus dedos, suavemente

Escucho un ronroneo… creo que eso le agrado… de pronto siento sus labios en mi mejillas, y siento más piel, que roza mi pecho, es suave… demasiado… oh… estoy sintiendo su pecho desnudo en mi cuerpo, mientras se inclina a mi oído…

"Dime algo… solo tienes que asentir si tu respuesta es positiva… ¿Te vas a portar bien… si pongo mis labios en los tuyos, no me vas a lastimar?" Dice lo último con tono de niña suplicante, haciendo que corra en mi cuerpo una energía increíble

"No te voy a lastimar…" Digo en tono ronco… jamás en mi vida mi voz fue así de grave… debe ser la excitación

La escucho reír, una risita burlona… se que ha notado que estoy disfrutándolo…

De pronto pone unos suaves labios en mi boca, y empieza a moverlos despacio, y yo no puedo negarme, le abro la boca, y empiezo a devorarla con pasión, una que nunca antes había experimentado, quiero arrancar lo que me ata, deseo tocarla, sentirla… maldición, estoy deseando enterarme en esta chica, sea quien sea, y darle lo que busca… de una manera que nunca antes he hecho… pero ella lo provoca…

Separa su boca de la mía, y entonces siento que algo igual de suave roza mi boca, la abro para recibir lo que ella quiera darme… y lo tomo con cuidado… es su pezón, su pecho… lo chupo, tal vez de manera desesperada, no sé por qué lo hago… tal vez porque es la única manera de tocarla, con mi boca… y la escucho gemir, con fuerza… demasiada fuerza

Posas su otro pecho en mi boca, una vez que su pezón se endurece, y hago lo mismo… lo tomo como desesperado, y de pronto muerdo… ella da un gritito pero no me dice que pare… el sabor de su piel es increíble… no sabía que podía experimentar todo esto

Después de unos momentos, retira sus senos de mi boca, y me quejo en un gemido de molestia pero ella no dice nada…

"¿Dime, cómo te llamas?" Pido suplicante… deseo saber quién es

"Un nombre no hará que esto sea menos ó más placentero cariño" Me dice como respuesta… y antes de que proteste…

Su boca vuelve a mi pene, y ahora solo es su boca, siento que lo traga por completo… y gime en alto, mientras lo saca casi por completo antes de hacerlo de nuevo, como desearía poder tomar su cabello y acelerar el ritmo… hacer que se atragante con el… empiezo a sentir que algo caliente sale, es poco…

Ella retira su boca… y entonces siento que pone mi pene en medio de algo suave, pero lo aprieta… oh es suave, sus pechos aprisionan mi pene, mientras bombea, y entonces su legua pasa por mi punta… se que lame el liquido que está saliendo… y doy un gemido involuntario

"Sabes delicioso… además de estar muy grande… te voy a disfrutar…" Dice en voz que derrocha lujuria, promesa…

Mis gruñidos son cada vez mayores… mis piernas se retuercen tratando de manera frenética de liberarse… pero no puedo

Entonces siento sus piernas, pasando por mis caderas… se está colocando encima de mí y se agacha para darme un beso, al cual respondo con hambre… devorando sus labios… mientras siento que frota su entrada húmeda en mi pene, siento como gotea encima de mí…

"Estas muy mojada" Digo en un ronco gemido

"Tú me pones así…" Me contesta, entonces de un solo movimiento se entierra de manera salvaje, y sin darme tregua, empieza un ritmo desesperado de entradas y salidas… la escucho gritar…

Me está montando, y escucho nuestros cuerpos chocar, ella se sostiene en mi pecho, y aruña con fuerza, mientras jadea y gime profundamente…

"Oh… Sai… follame mas duro" Grita, y eso me enciende, trato de aventar mis caderas con fuerza contra ella, pero es limitado mi movimiento…

Mi cuerpo suda, siento que bajan las gotas por mi frente… y mis brazos igual, de pronto, no sé si es por el movimiento, la fricción… pero una de las sogas que atan mi brazo se rompe… y lo único que puedo hacer es llevar mi mano hasta su cuerpo, para sentirlo… toco sus brazos… sus pechos… es suave…

Ella grita, trata de apresar sus gemidos… claro que lo hace, si no todo el mundo lo sabrá, o quizás no se cohíbe porque estamos en un lugar remoto… no tengo idea…

Tal vez el sudor… hace que mi otra mano se deslice fuera de mi amarre, y solo puedo sentarme, y tomar su cintura con fuerza, y buscar sus labios de manera desesperada, la beso furioso, la muerdo… estrujo sus pechos, mientras ella muerde mi hombro y sus dedos aprietan mi cabello…

Entonces siento que me aprisiona furioso contra sus piernas… y grita en mi odio… se está corriendo lo sé… y escucharla es lo mejor… lo único malo es que baja la intensidad de sus embestidas… haciéndolas tortuosamente lentas, mientras mis manos tocan su cabello, es largo y sedoso…

"No lo pienses… yo aun no acabo…" Le reclamo… no puede ser ¿ _Le reclamo que tengamos más sexo…?_ , estoy loco…

"Lo sé…" Me dice, y siento que trata de salir de mi cuerpo… pero la sostengo con mucha fuerza, si cree que me dejara así, está equivocada… y la escucho reír de nuevo, justo antes de darme un rápido beso

Siento que se arquea, y entonces sin salir de ella, libera el amarre en mis pies… estoy libre, y tengo dos opciones, puedo tirar a esta chica de mi, descubrir quién es, y largarme o seguir follandola… elijo la segunda

La levanto conmigo, y me pongo encima de ella, toco todo su cuerpo… no me quito la venda, la verdad, quiero disfrutar de mis otros sentidos… mientras la poseo…

Levanto una de sus piernas, y la otra la dejo a un lado, y entonces de una estocada, me hundo en ella… y así como ella hizo, no le doy tregua… siento que llego al fondo… esta tan húmeda…

"Ahhh" Gruño… aprieto los dientes… toco sus pechos y los estrujo

"Mas… follame mas duro" Me pide… joder, si eso es lo que quiere lo hare… la embisto como desesperado, no me importa… sé que no la lastimo pues no se queja, al contrario…

Bajo sus piernas, y empujo sus caderas contra las mías, la tomo de los glúteos y la levanto, me paro de la cama, y así empiezo a mover sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo, mientras ella se aferra con locura a mi espalda, arañándola, mientras muerde mis hombros… eso dejara marcas…

Me aferro a sus caderas que muelen contra mi pelvis… la entierro hasta que no puedo más… un liquido baja por mis piernas, mientras grita de nuevo en mi oído, y entonces siento mi liberación cerca… eso hace que la clave en mi más duro… hasta que siento que me derramo en ella por completo…

Gruño profundamente satisfecho, mientras ella aun tiene sus piernas enredadas en mis caderas, y de a poco me deslizo con ella hasta tocar el piso… estoy jadeante, nunca antes experimente esto… ha sido increíble…

FIN POV SAI

"Me gusta que digas mi nombre…" Dijo de pronto él, con voz entre cortada… de pronto lo pensó ¿ _Cómo sabía ella su nombre_?

"Sai…" Repitió ella, mientras estaba acostada sobre su pecho, con el calor emanando a mil

"No sé quién eres… pero si cada que me robes, harás esto… te prometo esperarte diario…" Comento Sai, jadeante

"No tengo por qué robarte… solo quería esto… pero si prometes portarte bien, y no quitarte la venda, prometo hacerte pasar las mejores noches de tu vida… Sai" Dijo Ino, en tono dulce, dando un beso en los labios del chico… "Pero ahora, me tendrás que disculpar… galán"

"Por…" Y no termino Sai, cuando un liguero dolor cerca del cuello lo puso a dormir…

"Tendré un nuevo coche, y un maldito buen amante durante mucho tiempo…" Se dijo la rubia, mientras se trataba de levantar de en medio del chico… pero rápidamente noto que estaría ahí, un largo tiempo antes de poder pararse… y suspiro satisfecha…

….

Sai se despertó, tenía la ropa nuevamente puesta… su cuerpo estaba sudando, miro a su alrededor, y vio que de hecho estaba en el pasillo que daba a su nuevo departamento… el mismo lugar que recordaba antes de estar amarrado ante los placeres de aquella chica de la voz sensual

Se levanto, no había nadie alrededor, solo las luces que alumbraban el pasillo… camino agotado hasta su departamento, al abrirlo el remordimiento lo invadió… ahí en el sofá, Konan vestida elegante… seguro le había preparado algo especial… no quiso levantarla, paso a su lado… y entonces toco sus bolsillos, todo estaba ahí… su billetera, el dinero… todo… solo había una cosa, y estaba demás… una nota…

 _Si decides volver a verme, solo te espero en la entrada del edificio en la noche, y recuerda cariño… no puedes verme o el trato se cancela… a; por cierto, yo que tú, mejor cubría mi cuello, tú novia no tomara nada bien esas deliciosas marcas que deje…_

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Sai…

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **¿Qué dicen, les dejo la segunda parte…?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta o eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciendo que te pareció**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de los personajes de Naruto, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias de mi loca imaginación…**

 _¿Rutina?_ , se preguntaba ella mientras se acomodaba la falda, alisándose los pliegues en ella, para que no se notara ni una sola arruga en ella

"Como si fuera a verla de cualquier manera" Se dijo frente al espejo la rubia, y solto un largo suspiro "Parezco una colegiala, además ni que fuera mi novio o algo… solo es un chico con el que me divierto, y nada más… así que tranquila" Se dijo nuevamente, mientras aclaraba su mente

Entonces su puerta sonó, y sabia quien estaba detrás de esta…

"No seas infantil Ino, no tienes nada que no haya visto antes… además por si no te acuerda tonta, tenemos las mismas cosas… así que ya déjame entrar" Grito Sakura, casi apuñalando la puerta

"No, y deja de joder… además, luego te dan celos, y te pones toda idiota cuando ves que las mías están más grandes… así que espérate" Grito con una risita del otro lado la rubia

"¿CELOSA YO?" Se escucho el grito por toda el departamento, quizás incluso fuera de este

Ino rio un poco más, sabía perfectamente como molestar a su amiga, y sacarla de sus cabales en solo unos segundos… además Sakura seguía gritando y maldiciendo por todo lo alto, mientras parecía tumbar la puerta. Después de unos minutos más, por fin Ino abrió la puerta de su recamara y miro a Sakura, quien estaba roja, y su mirada era de asesina sin corazón…

"Jamás podría estar celosa… eres una tonta, si alguien debería estar celosa en este lugar eres… tú…" Dijo molesta, con la mandíbula apretada, señalando a Ino… pero entonces, la miro detenidamente, y levanto una ceja extrañada

Ino se miro, ¿ _Acaso algo estaba mal con su atuendo?_ , sabía que si era eso, su amiga no dudaría en decírselo en cualquier momento, pues no por nada era su mejor amiga… ¿No?

"¿Así de mal…?" Pregunto nerviosa Ino, mirándose detenidamente…

Sakura entonces se encontró con sus ojos "No, pero… ¿Segura que vas con tus padres para ver si arreglas las cosa…?, es decir, más bien parece que vas a una cita, y por cómo vas, diría que ese alguien te importa muchísimo…" Y entonces una sonrisa torcida apareció en la chica de cabello rosa "Ino… dime algo, ¿No abras perdido ya verdad…?, porque sigo esperando las llaves, y sabes que si sé que me has mentido, te ira peor amiga…" Dijo en tono amenazante

Ino parecía tan tranquila, y solo sonrió y se inclino a su amiga… "No, yo si tengo autocontrol… si me arregle tanto, es porque no quiero que mi madre empiece a joderme por mi apariencia, además… dime algo amiga… ¿Dos meses, en serio nada de nada…?, parece irreal para ti" Contraataco la rubia con una sonrisa de lado

Sakura se enderezo "Compre un juguete mas grande, me ha servido…" Fue la respuesta de la peli rosa, y entonces camino al refrigerador de Ino "Espero que te vaya bien, pero si no… recuerda que me llevare tu helado y la botella de tequila, así tendrás que pasar por mí para que te pueda decir con gusto, que _te lo dije_ …" Concluyo la peli rosa, mientras se llevaba ambas cosas del departamento de la rubia

Ino solo atino a correr detrás de ella, y cuando llego a su puerta solo se asomo… y grito…

"Sakura, no seas así… te juro que te hare ir al maldito súper por provisiones… regresarme al menos el tequila" Dijo agitando la mano

Solo alcanzo a escuchar una risita de parte de Sakura que corría a toda prisa

Ino suspiro, miro su reloj… se le iba a hacer tarde, y no deseaba llegar tarde a esa cita, tampoco iba con sus padres, pero no podía decirle a Sakura que de hecho iba a ver a su vecino, quien debía ya tener una venda en los ojos, mientras esperaba por ella

Salió de la casa con una sonrisa de suficiencia, la verdad era que estaba muy contenta, por algún motivo el chico que la esperaba, había logrado que se sintiera nerviosa, ansiosa… y eso era que no sentía en mucho tiempo, al principio pensó en terminar con eso… temerosa de que esos sentimientos se intensificaran pero, el sexo con aquel chico era demasiado bueno, además no solo era eso… él realmente parecía interesado en ella, más allá de lo físico, pues a pesar de no saber su nombre….

 **Flashback**

 **Estaba agitada, montaba a su amante, y se aferraba a su pecho, aruñando un poco… sus ojos mirando el techo, mientras su orgasmo le invadía, estaba jadeante…**

" **Dime algo…" Dijo agitado su amante, quien tenía entre sus manos sus piernas, mientras la balanceaba un poco para seguir penetrando a la rubia… "Dime, chocola..te… ó… ¡ah!… Bombones" Dijo entre gemidos el chico**

 **Ino entonces lo miro y detuvo su balanceo de caderas… llevo sus labios a los del chico…**

" **¿Quieres que te cubra de chocolate…?" Ino le pregunto en un ronroneo, pasando su lengua por los labios del chico**

 **Antes de que él contestara, Ino levanto sus caderas y de manera casi agresiva, volvió a dejarse caer en el chico, Sai solo alcanzo a gruñir profundo cuando lo sintió… cuando se recupero**

" **¿Te gustan los bombones o el chocolate?" Pregunto, cuando se sentó, mientras envolvía a la chica en un abrazo para buscar sus pechos y chuparlos… ella empezó a gemir, el placer la estaba volviendo loca, y su mente no procesaba bien la pregunta…**

" **Bombones… ah…" Grito, cuando él la volteo, dejándola debajo de él**

 **Fin Flashback**

En esa y otras ocasiones el chico le había hecho preguntas de ese tipo, como cual era su color favorito, si le gustaba que le regalaran flores… era un poco extraño

 _¿Rutina?_ , volvió a preguntarse… _No ellos no tenían nada rutinario, eran completamente extraños, lo de ellos no era un relación, pero sin duda era algo más que sexo… y para nada rutinario_

-0o0-

Ahí estaba Sai, detrás de la puerta de aquel lugar que solo ella conocía… bueno, Sakura también… pero solo Ino usaba aquel lugar

Y el chico estaba ahí sentado, detrás de una barra, con una sonrisa de lado, mientras frente a él, estaban dos copas servidas con un poco de vino blanco… _¿Por qué había hecho eso?,_ bueno no le importaba… él se veía realmente guapo, con la camisa un poco abierta, sus ojos vendados, y su sonrisa tan lobuna

"Te estabas tardando" Dijo Sai, aun sentado, extendiendo su mano para invitar a la chica a hacerlo

Ella se rio, y agacho la mirada… "¿Cómo sabes que soy yo, y no otra persona?" Pregunto curiosa, mientras camino y se sentó frente a él, tomando la copa en sus manos

"Tienes un aroma especial, que combinado con el perfume que usas, crean algo que me enloquece… y creo que ya no podre sacarlo de mi memoria" Comento sonriéndole

Ella se sorprendió, nadie nunca le había dicho algo como eso… _Pues ella no sentía otro aroma más que el de su perfume_

El se rio ante el silencio, tenia noción de lo que ella pensaba

Ino entonces se enderezo, y tomo un poco del vino

"Debes saber que me acostare contigo aun si no me tratas de alagar, sabes que por eso estamos aquí" Dijo tratando de sonar neutral, como si no se sintiera nerviosa, y las manos no le temblaran

Sai alargo su mano, y atrapo la de la chica, y acaricio en pequeños círculos la muñeca…

"Lo sé, eres mi ladrona favorita… pero eso no quita que tu aroma sea demasiado exquisito, y con esta maña de vendarme, creo que mis otros sentidos se agudizan por ti" Decía, mientras su mano acariciaba seductoramente la pequeña mano que atrapaba "¿Tienes frio…?, tú mano está congelada y tiemblas" Menciono, y casi parecía un tono preocupado el que uso el chico

Ino trato de retirar su mano, le incomodaba que él supiera el efecto que ahora le provocaba, esos sentimientos, que no deseaba tener por nadie… pero se tranquilizo

"La noche está un poco fría, y a decir verdad, no vine abrigada" Comento tratando de retirar su mano

El la soltó "Entonces, déjame calentarte… ven y deja que te abrace"

Ella se levanto, jalo su asiento y camino rodeando la barra, para quedar justo frente a él, quien tenía los brazos extendidos, esperando a que ella entrara en su pecho… y así lo hizo, dejo que la abrazara, poniéndose de espaldas a él, quien rápidamente le tallo los brazos, para darle calor, mientras hundía su rostro en su cuello, aspirando más de cerca ese aroma que le encantaba…

Ella se estremeció con sus toques, y tembló un poco más, por la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo, al sentir como tallaba sus brazos y luego sus caderas…

"Así debes hacer con todas, dime ¿A todas las seduces de esta manera, para que caigan en tu cama?" Pregunto ella, arqueando un poco su espalda, cuando sintió la presión de las grandes manos en su abdomen

"No, solo a ti…" Fue su respuesta

"Si, seguro eso les dices a todas igual" Murmuro, cuando trato de ahogar en sus labios un leve gemido que quiso escapar

"No, solo a ti… mi ladrona" Dijo contra su mejilla, para luego darle un beso "Y dime tú, ¿Sueles secuestrar hombres, para luego darles el mejor sexo de su vida?" Pregunto, subiendo sus manos, por el delicado abdomen de la chica, presionando en puntos que sabía que eran del deleite de ella

Ino sentía su sangre hirviendo, le estaba excitando tanto, con solo tocarla, sin llegar a sus zonas más erógenas, ese chico sí que la había llegado a conocerla más que ningún otro, y solo en unas pocas semanas de estar con ella… soltó un gemido

"Eres el primero…" Dijo con la voz un poco grave

"Me alegra saberlo… mi dulce ladrona" Ronroneo en su cuello, donde dio un beso húmedo, para luego morder un poco la delicada piel

Mientras tanto, las manos de Sai ya habían encontrado su camino a el sostén de la chica, donde bajo las copas y entonces llego a los dulces y suaves senos de la chica, donde comenzó a dar un masaje para llegar a acariciar sus sensibles pezones, que se estaban endureciendo... y su boca jugaba aun con su cuello, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos bajos que ella dejaba escapar. Pellizco el endurecido pezón, y lo siguió estimulando

Ino se retorcía con cada toque, con cada sensación estimulante que este le proporcionaba, hasta que sintió que Sai se paro, y pego su cuerpo por completo al de ella. Una de las manos del chico, llego al rostro de Ino, para hacerla voltear un poco, para poder encontrarse con los labios del chico, quien la beso vorazmente, con tanta necesidad… que parecía querer comerla

Y ella le respondió con la misma pasión, su cuerpo le pedía lo que él le ofrecía… y un poco más, mas sentimientos de por medio…

Jadeante, ambos se separaron, ella lo miro… pensó por un instante quitarle aquella venda, para que la pudiera ver, para que él supiera que la mujer a la que besaba y estaba por tomar, no era otra más que su vecina, la chica a la que se topaba en los pasillos de aquel edificio de departamentos, pero desecho la idea tan pronto como le llego… ella sabía que él tenía una novia, aunque no la había visto mas, no deseaba tampoco ser tan desgraciada

Él solo podía tocarla, mientas su mano libre toco su mejilla… acariciando delicadamente, mientras llegaba a sus labios que estaban húmedos, y entre abiertos… haciendo que sonriera

Sai volvió sus atenciones a su boca, para bajar su mano a su falda, era corta, podía sentirlo, toco sus piernas, levantando la falda, para delinear el redondo trasero de la chica, deleitándose en cada toque, y luego sus bragas para deslizarla fuera de ella, lentamente… mientras su otra mano bajo, para ayudar con la tarea… mientras acariciaba su cuerpo en el camino

Pronto las bragas de Ino estaban en la mitad de sus piernas, y Sai soltó el cuerpo de la chica, la dejo de besar, y se quito apresurado el pantalón, dejando su erección a la vista, pero a Ino no le dio tiempo de notarlo, pues rápidamente Sai volvió a tomar sus caderas, y la pego con fuerza a la barra, para doblar un poco el cuerpo de la rubia, y levantarle la falda… toco su pierna, y la alzo un poco, dejándole a la altura de la silla donde él había estado momentos antes

Se acerco a su cuello, y le beso… con pasión, mordió y gimió en ella

Ino sentía todo su cuerpo temblar, el deseo la consumía, y que Sai fuera tan demandante la excitaba aun mas, pocas eran la veces en que el hombre tenía esos arrebatos, como si le apenara… pues podía sentir su lado más animal salir en esas ocasiones… y jadeo… cuando sintió que de pronto, sin delicadeza alguna era penetrada, con una estocada fuerte… llenándole hasta el fondo de su ser…

Dio un gritito, pues Sai tenía con fuerza su pierna sobre la silla, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su espalda, por debajo de su blusa… y era embestida con fuerza, sintiendo el contraste de la tela del pantalón y la camisa, en su trasero

Aun seguía _vestida,_ pero estaba completamente excitada… su cara estaba contra la barra, sus pezones rozaban la tela de su blusa, y con cada embestida, se sentía más excitada, Sai le había dejado esa zona sensible…

"Tú… siempre estas tan húmeda… para mí…" Dijo Sai con voz ronca, tan gruesa que le causo a Ino escalofrió

Ella tenía las manos extendidas en la barra, sentía cada golpe en su trasero… y quiso decirle que, efectivamente, pare él siempre estaba lista… desde que cruzaba la puerta y le miraba… pero solo podía gemir con fuerza, al sentirse presa de Sai… su razón no estaba funcionando en aquellos momentos… solo su deseo…

"Ah… ah…. Ah…" Era lo único que podía articular con cada embestida la rubia, y es que su cuerpo ardía…

Tiempo después de que la embistiera como si no hubiera un mañana, Ino grito dando un alarido, y sintió las piernas temblando, de pronto un fuerte jadeo de parte de Sai, que termino con él apretándole las caderas con fuerza… mientras se corría dentro de la chica…

Sai soltó la pierna de Ino, dejándola en el suelo nuevamente, y se apoyo encima de ella, con los brazos extendidos en la barra, tratando de controlar que no todo su peso callera en ella…

"Perdóname… yo… estaba muy excitado, y te deseaba tanto… lo siento, pero ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi la última vez" Dijo como disculpa, mientras trataba de recuperar su aliento… pero aun no lo conseguía

Ino sonrió contra la barra… su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza… esa era otra razón por la que pensaba que a él le apenaba cuando la tomaba con tal fiereza, siempre se disculpaba después de hacerlo… y siempre era sincero…

"Me gusta, es demasiado bueno… tú eres muy bueno…" Fue su respuesta

Lo escucho suspirar aliviado, contra su cuello… y luego sintió su mano acariciando su cabello largo…

"Aun así, no debería ser tan brusco… te pude lastimar"

"No lo harás, y por cierto… solo han pasado dos días desde la última vez" Comento ella

"Y es mucho tiempo, estaba volviendo loco a mi amigo con mi mal humor…" Dijo con una risa. Beso el cabello de la chica se retiro del cuerpo de la chica

La tomo de la cintura, y lentamente la volteo, busco sus labios y la beso…

"Bueno, ahora si haremos las cosas bien, primero vamos a la recamara para que pueda quitarte todo, y así besar cada parte de tu cuerpo… así que guíame ladrona mía" Dijo Sai con una sonrisa ladina

"Enserio… ¿Ahora mismo?" Pregunto ella, con un poco de sorpresa

"Te lo dije, estoy muy ansioso… dos días es mucho tiempo" Y la beso con fuerza, tocando sus piernas, para levantarla y cargarla

Ino cruzo sus piernas en las caderas del chico, y así ambos caminaron, topando contra la pared y la puerta, hasta llegar a la habitación…

…..

Estaban exhaustos, sus pieles brillaban por el sudor, y Sai se derrumbo a un lado de ella, para luego abrazarla, y besar el cabello, que se enredaba en su cuello, bajando un poco…

Ella respiraba rápido, con dificultad, y una risita se le escapo cuando lo sintió morder ligueramente su pecho… toco el cabello del chico, estaba mojado, al igual que la venda que aun cubría su visión…

"Antes de que te vayas…" Dijo Sai, sabía _que ella sería la primera en irse, siempre era así_ ; su voz empezó a sonar de pronto preocupada, incluso sonó demasiado fría… "Hay algo que quiero decirte"

Y entonces ella sintió que su corazón se encogió, conocía ese timbre de voz, era el mismo que ella utilizaba cuando se había aburrido de un chico, y pensaba definitivamente decirle adiós…

"Puedes decirme, creo saber que es… así que no te sientas mal, siempre supe que un día esto pasaría… era de esperarse" Contesto ella, mientras se sentaba en la cama… y cubría su cuerpo con la sabana

Aunque él no podía verla, en esos momentos se sentía apenada, avergonzada… tonta

El suspiro… "No tengo idea de quién eres, y sé que no va a cambiar… ¿ó me dirás quien eres?" Pregunto Sai, dándole espacio para una respuesta…

"Tienes razón, no te diré quien soy… aunque no sé por qué lo mencionas"

El suspiro pesado, y se sentó en la cama

"Eso pensé… lo que quería decirte es simple, termine con mi novia, hace tiempo que lo nuestro se había enfriado, pero hasta que te conocí me di cuenta… pero, ahora estoy interesado en alguien más… y ya no podre verte, esta será la última vez que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias" Menciono mientras se levantaba y trataba de tomar su ropa, que estaba regada sin cuidado por la habitación

Una sola lagrima bajo por la mejilla de Ino, pero no sollozo, ni mostro el dolor que esas palabras le causaron. _El había terminado con su novia, y ahora estaba interesado en otra… claro que en ella no, pues no la conocía, y ahora le decía que se acababa_

"Me parece bien" Contesto ella sin sentimiento, aun cuando el corazón le dolía de una manera que hacía tiempo no sentía

Se levanto de la cama, y recogió la ropa del chico… que la buscaba sin éxito, y se la acerco…

"Toma Sai, ya sabes la salida… te deseo suerte, y gracias por la sinceridad, y por el tiempo" Y con eso Ino le dio su ropa, y se volteo…

Sai le tomo del brazo y beso sus labios… luego la frente de la chica

"Gracias… en verdad, no podre olvidar nunca esto… pero necesito algo más… lo siento" Dijo en tono bajo

Ella se retiro

"Es claro que no buscamos lo mismo… no debes disculparte, yo lo inicie, y debí terminarlo la misma noche… esto era inevitable" Y con esas palabras se despidió Ino de su vecino, su amante… y el hombre que le hizo volver a sentir cariño en su alma

-0o0-

Llego directo al departamento de Sakura… casi tumbo la puerta de su amiga

"¡Abre la jodida puerta Sakura o te juro que la tiro!" Grito, sentía el corazón destrozado… sentía la necesidad de llorar, pero se lo aguanto durante todo el camino a casa

En cuanto la peli rosa abrió la puerta, la rubia entro, y fue directo al refrigerador, sacando el helado de la nevera, tomo una cuchara y se llevo a la boca un gran bocado, y empezó a llorar desconsolada

Sakura la miro extrañada, y una vez que la vio devorar el helado, fue y se sentó a su lado… suspiro

"¿Así de mal te fue?" Pregunto la peli rosa

Ino asintió… mientras las lágrimas bajaban, y entonces se recargo en su amiga, mientras la cuchara estaba en su boca… sollozo y lloro con total libertad sobre Sakura… después de unos minutos, cuando logro tranquilizarse….

"¿Y el tequila?" Pregunto Ino, mirando la mesa, pero no veía la botella

Sakura murmuro algo bajo… y luego

"Un pendejo con el cabello mal cortado me hizo tropezar y se rompió la botella, y el hijo de puta me regaño, como si fuera yo la culpable… tenía tantas ganas de partirle su hermoso rostro…" Dijo Sakura aun molesta

Ino la miro "Al menos parece que estaba guapo" Comento la rubia, y por unos segundos esa noche, su rostros triste cambio, y se rio con su amiga… pero después de eso el llanto apareció durante toda la noche

-0o0-

Tres días después…

Ino salió temprano de su apartamento, llevaba su tenis para correr, su ropa deportiva, y se hizo una cola alta… cerro su puerta, y por inercia volteo su mirada cuando escucho otra puerta abrirse

Era Sai, su vecino… quien vestía con su traje, aun siendo temprano… y en su mano una rosa, blanco con rojo… la misma que ella le dijo que le gustaba, y eso hizo que una lagrima quisiera bajar… se apresuro, y estaba por bajar cuando…

"Disculpa… ¿Ino verdad?" Escucho la voz de Sai llamarle

Ella se detuvo, no le había dicho su nombre, y cuando se topaba con él, solo era un cortes hola, o buenas tardes, o días…

Ella se volteo y asintió

Entonces el extendió la rosa, y sonrió… "Tal vez te parezca muy atrevido, pero ¿Te puedo invitar a comer?" Pregunto se notaba ansioso

Ino lo miro extrañada, no tenía idea de que contestar, o que decir… eso no se lo esperaba…

Sai se acerco un poco, quizás demasiado… y sonrió

"Por favor acepta, no hagas que tenga que dormirte para poder llevarte conmigo… quiero una cita real, con la real chica… Ino" Dijo cerca de sus labios

Ino se tenso, y dio un paso atrás… y lo miro, el reía… ella no sabía que decirle

"Tú… ¿Lo sabías?" Pregunto ella impactada

El sonrió más profundo "Te dije que tenias un aroma que me enloquecía, además de esos tenis que reconocería en cualquier lado…" Dijo él señalando sus tenis, mientras sonreía " ¡Bueno!, seré sincero… mentí cuando te dije que no te vería…, mire una vez, no podía seguir haciendo el amor con la mujer que me estaba volviendo un loco sin saber quién era…"

"Eres un…" Quiso protestar, quería golpearlo, le había dolido tanto cuando le dijo que no la vería más… pero sus protestas fueron acalladas por un beso, y los brazos de Sai rodeándole por completo…

"Mi dulce ladrona, la que me robo el corazón, pero quiero a la chica… a Ino…" Dijo cuando se separo un momento de sus labios…

Ella sonrió, mientras limpio una lagrima que se le había escapado

Iban a besarse…

"¡Maldita tramposa… eres una desgraciada…!" Grito furiosa Sakura, que había llegado justo para escuchar lo último que Sai decía a Ino

Sakura respiro profundo… y luego alargo su mano "Dame las putas llaves ahora, antes de que me arrepienta, y te arrastre por las escaleras por tramposa…" Dijo

Ino suspiro, y tomo sus llaves… se las dio…mientras Sai observaba extrañado a los chicas… no entendía nada

Sakura entonces miro a Ino, y luego a Sai… "Si vuelve a llegar así de mal como hace tres días a mi casa, necesitaras más que un rostro hermoso para librarte de mi… porque te juro que te arrancare los huevos y hare que te los comas ¿Entendiste?" Pregunto Sakura a Sai

El chico trago duro, y asintió…

Sakura se retiro, y grito

"Te pensaba dar mis llaves tonta, ayer vi al idiota de tequila, pero por tramposa te jodes… o más bien te joden" Grito la peli rosa cuando comenzó a correr

Ino sonrió y luego a Sai

"Entonces… ¿Solo una cena?" Pregunto al chico

El sonrió… y negó con la cabeza "Han pasado tres días, y me estaba asustando… pensé que me dirías ese día quien eras realmente" Y con eso la beso

Luego la miro a los ojos y volteo a las escaleras… "Oye, tu amiga dijo algo de un tequila…" Dijo en voz baja

 _Sasuke dijo algo de una loca de cabello rosa, tirándole una botella…_ Pensó Sai, iba a preguntarle a Ino…

"No hablemos de Sakura ahora, por que mejor no me acompañas y te enseño el departamento" Dijo la rubia rodeando el cuello del chico


	3. Chapter 3

**Advertencia: Contenido Lemon, si no te gusta ó eres menor de edad, por favor no leer, (en verdad no quiero que luego diga que corrompo mentes inocentes). En cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y déjame un comentario diciéndome qué opinas**

 **Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo el tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación…**

Corrió lo más rápido que podía, pero con aquellos sandalias abiertas, era casi imposible, además huir con un bote de helado y en la otra mano una botella de tequila no era lo mejor… pero que se le iba a hacer; era la mejor opción de la peli rosa, para enterarse que tal le había ido a Ino con sus padres…

…

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Sai?, el chico había estado muy extraño, desde hacía más de un mes atrás, tenía una sonrisa más estúpida de lo normal, además que de un día para otro, había terminado su relación con Konan, la chica con la que había estado saliendo desde hacía un par de años atrás… y más recientemente, parecía muy estresado…

 **Flashback**

" **Maldición, ¿Por qué mierda no me dice la verdad?" Soltó de pronto Sai, levantándose de golpe, tirando a su paso una taza con café**

 **Sasuke lo miro extrañado… Sai por lo regular era relajado, no acostumbraba a tener dichos arrebatos, y menos, cuando estaban en medio de una junta de negocios tan importante, con futuros inversionistas**

 **De pronto el chico parecía que regresaba a realidad, pues miro a todos, y a la taza que estaba en el suelo**

" **Lo siento, creo que tengo algo mas en mente… por favor" Levanto la vista, y miro a sus compañeros, el rubio y el peli negro "Sasuke y Naruto terminaran esta junta con ustedes… yo en estos momentos necesito… salir un instante" Se disculpo y sin más, el chico salió de la sala de juntas**

 **Fin Flashback**

Mierda, su amigo lo iba escuchar, por esa maldita rabieta extraña habían perdido a un par de tipos, que les aseguraron a él y a Naruto que al ser tan jóvenes, era demasiado obvio que no iban a concentrarse como se debía en los negocios, muestra de ello… su amigo de piel pálida

Oh si, le estrellaría el rostro contra la pared, le apuñalaría las costillas, tal vez lo colgaría de los…

De repente, se escucho un sonido estruendoso, y sintió que golpeaba contra algo frio… para mirar un destello rosa, que iba directo al suelo… sintió mojado sus pantalones, la camisa un poco húmeda…

"¿Qué mierda?" Se quejo cuando el aroma a tequila le invadió

Sasuke miro al suelo, dándole poca importancia a la peli rosa que se quejaba por el golpe y que miraba a donde la botella había caído

"¡El tequila… me lleva…!" La chica se lamento

Eso solo logro irritar al chico, quien seguía mirando su pantalón y zapatos, que tenían unos cuantos destellos, de unos pedazos de vidrio roto, además del líquido derramado sobre él

"¡Pero que… que jodida mierda, pero que acaso no ves por donde caminas estúpida!" Grito, estaba airado, su coraje de las horas antes… había salido, y ahora la chica de pelo rosa pagaría por lo sucedido "Crees que puedes hacerte la inocente con esa cara de arrepentimiento, mira que solo esto me faltaba… una loca que venga a derramarme quien sabe que madre barata a la ropa… "

Sakura se levanto, era el colmo, estaba bien que el chico era guapísimo, y que su maldita abstinencia le hiciera quererlo desnudar, pero en cuanto el pendejo abrió la boca, todos esos deseos corrieron por la ventana, con planes de suicidio

"¿Solo yo?" Grito molesta y toco el pecho del chico con el dedo "Tú igual venias distraído, además solo termine de bajar las escaleras idiota, y no era barato pendejo… tal vez era más caro que tus malditos zapatos" Grito señalando los zapatos del chico

"Mira tonta, no me quieras salir con esas estupideces, quien sabe si en esa cabeza tuya solo hay aire, pero por tus estupideces, de venir como una pinche chiquilla corriendo por las escaleras me has hecho un desastre, y…" Sasuke se detuvo

La chica, de pronto se tenso, apretó los puños a un lado de sus caderas, y resoplo fastidiada… haciendo una especie de berrinche, la vio agacharse, mostrando mejor su muy lindo trasero, para recoger un bote en el suelo, que parecía helado… luego se volteo a mirarlo

"Vete a la mierda estúpido…" Dijo y paso a su lado

Eso era todo, quien se creía esa tipa para decirle aquello, y para dejarlo como si no fuera nada, ahí parado, tragándose el coraje…

La tomo del brazo, haciendo que la chica se volteara para encararlo… apretó un poco el agarre en el brazo de la chica, no siendo consciente de que la estaba empezando a lastimar, pero estaba tan molesto, que no le dio importancia

"A mí no me dejas así, ni me ignoras… tú…" Dijo entre dientes, sus ojos negros ahora parecían rojos… estaba tan enojado, que la mirada penetrante que tenia ahora paso a ser una aterradora, capaz de hacer que la chica quisiera correr a esconderse

Sakura trato de zafarse, pero el tipo tenía demasiada fuerza, así que hizo lo único que pudo

Miro al suelo… ' _Mierda, en lugar de esas jodidas sandalias, debía en esos momentos llevar unos tacones de aguja, para enterrarlos en el pie del tipo… pero ni modo, a trabajar con lo que tenia'_ , la peli rosa levanto la pierna lo mas que podía, y sin ningún miramiento impacto su rodilla con la entrepierna del chico

Sasuke la soltó de inmediato

"Maldita loca… hija de…" No termino cuando levanto la vista, y vio a la chica perderse en una puerta, no sin antes mostrarle el dedo medio

"A mí nadie me hace quejarme de dolor hijo de puta…" Dijo con una sonrisa

Sasuke se tocaba la entre pierna, la chica le había dado directo al blanco, y aunque se veía delgada, y sin fuerza, su maldita rodilla dolía del carajo…

"Tienes una boca muy sucia para ser una dama" Contesto cuando esta cerraba la puerta, decía 2-A la puerta

La chica volvió a abrir la puerta… lo observo "Si, no tienes una idea de lo sucia que es imbécil, y además, ¿Quién dijo que quería ser una dama?"

Sasuke sonrió, la chica cerró la puerta haciendo que esta retumbara en el golpe… esa chica estaba loca, no había duda alguna, además la muy desgraciada lo dejo con el paquete lastimado, y le valió madres dejar aquella botella en el piso… junto con él…

El coraje se le había pasado unos segundos, hasta que recordó porque mierda llego al lugar… todo era culpa de Sai, bueno la peli rosa impertinente tenía mucho que ver ahora igual

-0o0-

Sakura se rio un poco con Ino… era de noche y la rubia había llegado para llorar en su departamento…

"Si, era guapo… pero abrió la boca y mi libido murió…" Dijo la peli rosa

Ino sonrió con tristeza "Sakura… me odio… quiero tener un día, solo una vez una relación normal" Dijo entre sollozos la rubia

Sakura supo que su amiga necesitaba apoyo… acaricio su cabello, y la llevo contra su pecho

"Cuando dejes tus estupideces de la apuesta, encontraras a un chico Ino, además… vamos, podrías tener a quién quisieras, solo que desde… bueno, tu sabes, no has querido nada serio…"

Ino se limpio las lagrimas "No quería hacerle daño… pensaba irme con él Sakura, lo amaba, y luego mis padres… todo fue mi culpa, y ahora estamos aquí, como pestes, escondidas de nuestras propias familias, porque somos demasiado activas… para el bien de nuestros padres y sus reputaciones" Dijo por fin la rubia "Creo que ningún chico decente querrá quedarse con nosotras"

Sakura levanto la ceja "Habla por ti, a mi me vale… además, no veo lo malo, que nuestra vida sexual no sea de puritanas no está mal, y hasta donde sabia a ti también te daba igual, ¿Qué mierda te dijeron ahora tus padres?"

Ino negó con la cabeza… "Vamos por otra botella, necesito alcohol en las venas"

Sakura sonrió, las dos lo necesitaban

-0o0-

"Vamos hombre, no creo que sea para tanto… por lo que dices solo fue un accidente, además quien sabe que te habrás hecho a la pobre chica para que se pusiera a la defensiva" Rio una vez más su amigo rubio

"Tks" Sasuke seguía molesto, además de la loca agresiva de pelo rosa, cuando llego al apartamento de su amigo, no encontró a nadie… trato de llamarle, y jamás contesto… estaba que echaba humo

La puerta se abrió, revelando a un chico pálido, con mal semblante… parecía incluso peor que días anteriores

"¡Hasta que apareces Sai!" Comento Naruto con tono alegre "Hombre, parece que te no te fue tampoco nada bien ayer"

Sai entonces levanto la vista, extrañado por el comentario de su amigo rubio, entonces miro a Sasuke, este parecía que iba a matar a alguien, su aura siempre irritante, estaba en modo asesino…

"¿Y a quien le fue mal ayer o qué?" Se animo a preguntar, pensando que tal vez ya tenía la respuesta, después de todo, desde que entro, Sasuke casi lo fulmino con la mirada

"No es obvio…" Naruto señalo a Sasuke "Al teme; parece que una chica en vez de arrodillarse para complacerlo, decidió que había muchos Uchihas en el mundo… y…" La risa lo volvió a invadir, no pudo evitarlo, recordar como había dicho Sasuke lo del golpe en sus partes lo mataba

Sasuke resoplo

"Ayer fui a tu departamento, una maldita loca de cabello rosa, se tropezó conmigo, la muy maldita me golpeo, es… definitivamente esa chica tiene problemas…" Comento el Uchiha con cara de no querer entrar en detalles

"Vamos Teme, solo te tiro un poco de tequila… hombre, te he visto con peores cosas en los pantalones, así que no te quejes por un poco de alcohol" Naruto aun seguía divertido con el tema

Sasuke gruño, mientras Sai apenas prestaba atención a aquello

-0o0-

¿Por qué estaba delante de aquella puerta?, leyó el numero de la puerta 2-A… suspiro irritado… ok si, había sido un maldito imbécil, le grito a la chica, y la insulto, pero vamos parte de la culpa era de Sai, por haber hecho su maldito berrinche… y otra parte era culpa de ella, después de todo, se puso como loca a gritarle, y lo golpeo… ella igual le debía una disculpa

Después de todo, Sai vivía en el mismo edificio, así que la vería en alguno momento, era mejor hacer las paces de una vez por todas

…..

La peli rosa salió del baño, tenía una pequeña toalla color crema, que apenas cubría sus pechos, y solo la mitad de su trasero, el cabello lo tenía húmedo aun, y en una mano llevaba a su preferente nuevo amigo color lila, el juguete de hule ya empezaba a fastidiarle… necesitaba hacer que Ino perdiera a como diera lugar, después de todo, ese día saldrían… y ya había llamado a un amigo, para que ´ _Casualmente se encontraría con Ino_ ´, era el plan maestro… después de todo necesitaba con urgencia que ya perdiera. Miro a su amigo de platico

"Pronto te guardare durante un largo tiempo… porque esta falta de sexo me está matando… pero no te preocupes, no te olvidare por completo" Y sonrió… se dirigió a su refrigerador, lo abrió y se inclino…

En esos momentos la puerta sonó… no saco su rostro del refrigerador, después de todo la única persona que iría a verla era Ino, tenían que salir y la estaba esperando solo que no tan temprano

Miro a la puerta con el refrigerador abierto "Pasa… la puerta está abierta, estoy en la cocina" Grito un poco, solo para asegurarse que la rubia había escuchado

…

Sasuke entro, impresionado por la confianza con la que la mujer le había invitado a pasar… esa mujer era definitivamente muy rara…

Miro el apartamento, supuso que si era como el de su amigo… la cocina estaría… joder…

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, y se quedo estático… la mujer estaba inclinada con una toalla diminuta, que dejaba ver más allá de su hermoso trasero, demasiado para el buen juicio de cualquiera… además de que en la mano llevaba un consolador, haciendo que Sasuke tragara… joder, que mierda pensaba esa chica; ¿ _Acaso?_... joder, por sus piernas bajaban unas gotas de agua, mientras ella movía las caderas… sus pantalones de pronto apretaban demasiado, y en unos instante las temperatura del lugar se elevo

"Ves… y luego dices que soy yo la envidiosa" Dijo Sakura, revisando su refrigerador… había tomado un dulce de chocolate, pero no podía sacar una soda…estaba detrás de toda despensa "Joder Ino, pensé que vendrías más tarde, apenas y acabo de bañarme… además estaba por empezar una dulce sesión con mi amigo… ya saber por tu…" De pronto se volteo, y el dulce y la soda junto al juguete de hule fueron al suelo por la sorpresa

Sakura no sabía que decir, esperaba ver a Ino, no a idiota del Tequila… y menos con esa cara de sorpresa y un leve sonrojo en las mejillas… de pronto se miro, y sonrió… joder, era el maldito Karma, debía ser por haberle quitado el novio a aquella chica en la escuela…

Ahora se presentaba tremendo hombre cuando ella estaba más sensible, y la miraba con claro interés… oh, era una señal… Kami deseaba que perdiera el coche, o hacerla sufrir… tal vez lo segundo

"Oye idiota, piensas verme todo el tiempo… dime ¿Qué haces en mi departamento?" Pregunto Sakura un poco irritada, la verdad no estaba entendiendo nada

Sasuke trago duro… joder, estaba más que excitado… y apenas caía en su error, la mujer esperaba a alguien, claro que no a él… por eso le invito a pasar tan despreocupada

Sakura se inclino por lo que había tirado, levanto todo… dejándole en la barra, mientras su juguete de hule se quedo en su mano

"Yo… la verdad… yo vine a ofrecerte una disculpa, mi comportamiento no fue apropiado" Respondió por fin el hombre, evitando mirar de mas a la mujer semi desnuda…

Sakura se rio "Hombre relájate, aun no estoy desnuda… además, me importa poco… no sufro porque un imbécil me fastidio la noche ese día" El teléfono de la peli rosa vibro así que lo tomo

Era un mensaje de Ino cancelando su salida… Sakura sonrió dejo el teléfono en la barra nuevamente

"Tú también me debes una disculpa" La voz del chico sonó tan seria… que Sakura lo tuvo que mirar

"¿Yo?" Pregunto sorprendida "Pierdes tu tiempo amigo, ni creas que me disculpare… te merecías el golpe" Y con eso la chica camino hasta el sofá… donde tomo asiento, se comió el chocolate que había sacado momentos antes

Sasuke la miro con incredulidad, la mujer ni se molesto por su presencia… simplemente lo volvió a ignorar, su orgullo herido lo impulso a seguirla, parándose frente a ella que chupaba sus dedos del chocolate que le había quedado…

"Mira mujer, vine aquí… como un caballero a pedirte una disculpa, y lo mínimo que espero es que devuelvas la disculpa" Gruño molesto, esa tipa…

Sakura lo miro… joder, ese chico no se iba, y ella que estaba necesitada de su momento a solas con su amigo de hule… de pronto una idea cruzo por su cabeza… después de todo, no pensaba romper las reglas de su apuesta

"No me disculpare, y de una vez te digo… vete de aquí ahora mismo, por si no escuchaste… estaba por tener una deliciosa sesión con mi amigo…" Dijo Sakura agitando su amigo de hule frente al rostro de Sasuke "Así que te puedes ir, sin tu disculpa claro… o puedes mirarme hacerlo como un caballero" Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta

A Sasuke se le subieron los colores carmín al rostro… miro incrédulo a la chica, ella no sería capaz de tocarse y hacerlo frente a él… ¿Verdad?

Al ver que el hombre no se movía siquiera… Sakura se levanto, y dejo caer su diminuta toalla, escuchando un muy leve jadeo del chico frente a ella, así que sonrió…

La chica paso una mano por su cuello, acariciándose… bajando hasta tocar sus pechos, que aun estaban un poco mojados, así que toco su pezón, jalándole un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos para echar la cabeza atrás, y soltar un gemido bajo… arqueando un poco su cuerpo

Mientras una mano se ocupaba de su pecho, la otra fue a su boca, donde metió sus dedos, y empezó a lamerlos… hasta estar satisfecha con la humedad de sus dedos, entonces los retiro, y llevo sus mano a su otro pecho, donde pellizcaba sus pezones, de repente daba lamidas a sus dedos, para pasar a sus pechos… por unos instantes olvidando a su espectador…

Sasuke no podía moverse, por más que su mente gritaba que debía dar la vuelta ye irse de aquel lugar, sus pies simplemente se habían quedado clavados ahí, frente a la hermosa chica de piel cremosa que se estaba dando placer con solo rozarse sus pechos… abrió un poco la boca, cada que ella llevaba sus dedos a su boca imitaba inconsciente el movimiento de los labios de la chica

Sakura entonces miro al chico… no se había ido… pero para esos momentos, le daba igual si seguía ahí, y la miraba…

Una mano descendió, pasando por su ombligo, hasta llegar a su ya húmeda intimidad, definitivamente saber que estaba siendo observada por aquel tipo, la había excitado más de usual, además que el chico se removía los pantalones, pues igual estaba excitado…

Llego a su destino, y empezó a acariciar en movimientos circulares, sin entrar… empezó a gemir un poco más alto, y sus mejillas se pusieron rosadas… estaba sintiéndose tan bien, dio un paso atrás, y cocho contra el sillón, se dejo caer en el… abrió sus piernas, y entonces las subió al sillón, doblándolas… dejándose expuesta a los ojos del chico, que se estaba relamiendo los labios… con la mirada clavada en ella… Sakura entonces dejo entrar un dedo… y jadeo, apretó los dientes, y empezó a meter y sacar su dedo de dentro de ella, despacio… su otra mano descendió igual, solo para recoger un poco de su esencia para luego llevarla a sus labios…

"Rico…" Jadeo ella, lamiendo sus dedos…

Sus pezones estaban endurecidos, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera agitada, las gotas de agua caían de su cabello, mojando sus hombros, y un poco el sillón… Entonces metió un segundo dedo dentro de ella, y empezó a moverse más rápido… cerro sus ojos, y abrió su boca, gimiendo… levanto un poco su pelvis…

Sasuke gimió inconsciente, sin darse cuenta, estaba frotando por encima de su pantalón su endurecida erección, la chica se movía en el mueble sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, lo hacía como si no hubiera nadie más ahí observando dicho espectáculo

La peli rosa estiro una mano, y tomo el juguete de hule, sin dejar de masturbarse, llevo a su amigo de hule directo a su boca, y empezó a chuparlo, metiendo de a poco el miembro de plástico, ante la atenta mirada del azabache, que estaba desesperándose para aquellos momentos. Sakura cerró sus ojos, y dejo que su cabeza se recostara en el mueble, mientras chupaba aquel miembro, gemía…

Lo saco de su boca, dejando un rastro de saliva en el juguete, se lo paso por el cuello, entres sus senos, pasando por su ombligo… abrió mas sus piernas, y saco sus dedos, que estaban llenos de su esencia… paso el hule por su entrada, y jadeo… lo estaba impregnado con sus jugos… y sentía la necesidad de meterlo…

"Arg" Un gruñido por parte de su espectador hizo que se gimiera con fuerza

Sasuke la observo con mucha atención… tenia la boca abierta, pero no decía absolutamente nada, solo observaba el espectáculo frente a él, disfrutando cada toque y roce que ella se provocaba, tuvo que frotar más duro su pene, ya sentía que le reventaría de deseo… y entonces la chica de cabello rosa lo hizo

Sakura hundió el juguete en su intimidad, haciendo que sus piernas se sintieran débiles… toco uno de sus pechos, y entonces llevo su lengua a su rosado pezón que reclamaba atención, mientras tanto se estaba embistiendo un poco más rápido…

Estuvo así unos minutos, de pronto detuvo todos los movimientos, y se levanto, se monto en el sillón de rodillas, con los brazos recargados en el cabezal del sillón, dejando a la vista su trasero… estiro su piernas derecha un poco, para que quedara un poco más abierta… y volvió a hundirse a su amigo de plástico, sin embargo volteo a mirar a su espectador que tenía los ojos clavados en su trasero…

"¿Te gusta lo que… ah… ah… vez?" Pregunto con una sonrisa

Sasuke entonces la miro, joder… que si le gustaba, se moría por remplazar al puto hule y hundirse en ella… estaba por mandar todo al diablo, y follarla hasta hartarse…

Sakura rio… entonces sintió que un cosquilleo familiar en su vientre, el mismo que había estado sintiendo últimamente, no era tan placentero como cuando estaba con alguien, pero sin duda le ayudaba a aliviar su libido, sintió contraer su abdomen y entonces se corrió…

El peli negro no podía mas, tuvo que liberar a su amigo… así que se retiro los pantalones, junto a la ropa interior, se levanto un poco la camisa, su miembro estaba ya lubricado de liquido pre seminal, así que le fue bastante fácil tomarlo en su mano y frotarse… los grititos, gemidos y jadeos de la chica lo estaban volviendo loco… la miro correrse… y ahí su cordura había ido al carajo… después de todo ella lo estaba incitando, mierda que caballerosidad ni que nada…

Se acerco a la chica, que escondía el rostro en la cabecera del sillón… toco su espalda… su piel no solo se veía sedoso, lo era realmente… y sintió como ella con su tacto se estremeció, y entonces la peli rosa lo miro, y le sonrió

Sakura estaba en extremo excitada, a la mierda la apuesta… total, le daría su coche a Ino, le había ganado de manera limpia, si ella no hubiera incitado al hombre tal vez se hubiera ido y ella no hubiera sido débil… pero dos meses pasaban una gran factura, sobre todo para la sensibilidad de su cuerpo

Sasuke se inclino y beso su espalda, pego su cadera al trasero de la chica, robándole un gemido ahogado… Sakura lo observo, el chico tenía en los ojos pura lujuria, y una sonrisa de lado apareció en los labios del hombre…

El azabache tomo los cabellos de la chica, apretó un poco… en esa posición, solo le provocaba devorar a la chica sin compasión alguna, tiro de sus cabellos rosas, levantando un poco el cuerpo de la chica, y busco sus labios… la beso con voracidad… mordiendo el labio de la chica

Cuando se separo de ella… ella seguía metiéndose aquel juguete de hule

"Eres… tú me provocaste" Acuso el hombre

Su mano libre llego a remplazar la de la chica, que bombeaba en su interior, y entonces toco aquel plástico, y lo movió un poco, haciendo que la chica gimiera… la observaba, no dejaba de tomarla del cabello

"¿Te gusta… no prefieres algo real?" Pregunto el azabache, agachando su vista a las piernas abiertas de la chica, donde el bombeaba ahora

"Es mejor que muchos hombres…" Contesto la peli rosa con burla

Sasuke sintió aquello como un reto "Te hare pensar lo contrario" Dijo decido el chico

Sakura gimió, Sasuke había retirado de su intimidad su agradable juguete, soltó su cabello, y se agacho un poco, abriendo un poco más las piernas de la chica, que solo trataba de mirarlo, lo sintió pasar un dedo por su intimidad, y se agarro con fuerza del sillón

Sintió un cosquilleo increíble en el vientre, de pronto era la lengua del chico la que pasaba por su intimidad, apretó los dientes… y se dejo llevar por aquella embriagadora sensación, la lengua del chico pasaba por toda su intimidad, hasta que entro en ella, chupando y lamiendo…

Sakura tuvo que aferrarse al sillón, el chico estaba llevándola de nuevo al límite… se toco sus pechos, pellizcándose… entones una mano del chico remplazo la suya, haciendo aquello aun mas delicioso

De pronto el chico se levanto, así que ella lo miro… estaba agarrando su pene, llevándolo a su entrada… tan solo cuando la punta estuvo cerca, sintió estremecerse, lo deseaba, necesitaba mucho que entrara en ella, y la embistiera ahí… además, el sillón no se había estrenado

Pero se quedo ahí, sin entrar… solo rozando su intimidad, ella hecho su cuerpo atrás, incitándole a hacerlo, pero él se alejo… se molesto la peli rosa

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto volteando su rostro…

El chico que tenia mirada penetrante, fría cuando llego… ahora levantaba las cejas extrañado, ella rodo los ojos

"Yo… es que ni siquiera sé cómo te llamas… tú no sabes ni mi nombre… y…" Sasuke estaba un poco extraño, regularmente le hubiera valido el nombre de la chica

Sakura rio… "Sakura… y déjame decirte, no me había presentado a nadie en una posición igual, así que… dime tu nombre y continua" Por kami, en verdad… no la había penetrado por no saber su nombre, joder

"Sasuke Uchiha…" Su nombre sonó en un ronco gemido, cuando ella tomo su erección con sus manos, y lo empezó a bombear

"Un placer Sasuke Uchiha" Gimió…

Por alguna razón, esas palabras lo habían llevado al límite, retiro la mano de la chica, y entonces entro en ella, abriendo los ojos grande… se había sentido tan bien… se pego a su cuerpo

"Oh… por kami… maldición" La peli rosa gimió y jadeo…

Sasuke empezó un ritmo desesperado entrando y saliendo de la chica, tomo su trasero, impulsando a la chica, golpeando con fuerza… ahora la espalda de la chica brillaba por sudor… Sasuke dejo una mano en su trasero, con la otro se termino de quitar la camisa… tirándola a un lado de aquel sillón

Gruño, se podía escuchar como sus pieles chocaban, con cada golpe sentía que estaba entrando más en la chica, y verla cerrar los ojos y apretar los dientes para no dejar escapar sus gemidos de manera desenfrenada lo estaba poniendo al límite, quería escucharla gritar por él con toda libertad

"Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiha mas… más duro" Pidió enrojecida, estaba perdida… solo sentía placer…

Su nombre completo, de los labios de aquella chica sin duda lo encendían mas… y logro la chica su cometido, pues golpeo más duro en ella, cerró los ojos…

Salió de ella, y la tomo de los brazos…

"Móntame…" Pidió, sentándose en sillón

Ella asintió, y se sentó en el chico dándole la espalda… Sasuke tomo sus piernas, y las levanto… así entro nuevamente en ella, mientras que los pechos de la chica quedaron a la altura de su boca, así que los atrapaba mientras se movían sin control con cada embestida, chupo su rosado pezón… mientras trataba de mirar el rostro lleno de placer de la chica… la vio morder su labio inferior, justo antes de gritar sin control

Sintió como su miembro era apretado con fuerza en el interior de la chica, verla correrse era definitivamente su nueva actividad favorita… ella mordía su labio, y sus mejillas pasaban a rojo… haciendo que aquello se viera tierno, como si fuera una niña inocente… sonrió de lado, dudaba que lo fuera en algún momento

Dejo caer las piernas de la chica, y tomo su cintura, impulsándola de a entrar y salir de él. Se tenso, sentía cada vez mas placer, ya no lo soportaría, estaba tan cerca… tuvo que apretar un poco mas su pequeña cintura, mordió su pecho, y entro lo más profundo que podía, un gemido gutural salió de su boca, y se quedo dentro ella mientras se corría… sintiendo los últimos espasmo de su orgasmo…

Sakura se recargo contra el pecho desnudo del chico… suspiro… tendría que ir por una pastilla del día después a la farmacia. Desde que habían empezado la apuesta, no había tomado la píldora, de todos modos debía descansarla… y no había motivo para ir por condones

La chica salió despacio, y se dejo caer a un lado en el sillón… sonrió

"Mierda… te voy a extrañar bebe" Susurro satisfecha

Sasuke la miro, pensaba que la había escuchado hablar… se preocupo al ver que estaba sollozando. ¿La habría lastimado?

"Sakura… que pasa… ¿Te hice daño?" Pregunto tocando su hombro

Ella levanto su rostro… negó con la cabeza

"Creo que tienes razón, eres mejor que este" Dijo tomando su juguete de plástico

Sasuke sonrió arrogante… nunca dudo que lo seria

Sakura trato de levantarse, pero no pudo… estaba agotada, además necesitaría otro baño, de pronto una idea paso por su mente

"Por fin… mi sillón dejo ser virgen" Dijo entusiasmada

"¿Qué…?" Pregunto el chico extrañado

Ella solo sonrió

-0o0-

Se despertó temprano, ese día iba a correr con Ino, y la verdad después de cómo había estado la rubia esos días, necesitaba salir de la casa… además, miro del otro lado de su cama… ahí seguía Sasuke Uchiha, el chico se había quedado toda la noche

" _Creo que al menos merezco conocerte un poco mas… tal vez tu nombre completo, además te dije que no me iría sin mi disculpa_ " Había dicho horas antes, mientras evitaba irse de su casa

Sakura sonrió, y miro las llaves de su coche… lo extrañaría, pero había valido la pena… ya vería como recuperarlo, tal vez le rogaría a Ino después


	4. Chapter 4

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los tomo prestados para hacer estas historias que salen de mi loca imaginación**

"¡Maldita tramposa… eres una desgraciada…!" Grito furiosa Sakura, que había llegado justo para escuchar lo último que Sai decía a Ino

Sakura respiro profundo… y luego alargo su mano "Dame las putas llaves ahora, antes de que me arrepienta, y te arrastre por las escaleras por tramposa…" Dijo

Ino suspiro, y tomo sus llaves… se las dio…mientras Sai observaba extrañado a los chicas… no entendía nada

Sakura entonces miro a Ino, y luego a Sai… "Si vuelve a llegar así de mal como hace tres días a mi casa, necesitaras más que un rostro hermoso para librarte de mi… porque te juro que te arrancare los huevos y hare que te los comas ¿Entendiste?" Pregunto Sakura a Sai

El chico trago duro, y asintió…

Sakura se retiro, y grito

"Te pensaba dar mis llaves tonta, ayer vi al idiota de tequila, pero por tramposa te jodes… o más bien te joden" Grito la peli rosa cuando comenzó a correr

…

Sakura sonrió con las llaves en mano, dio un pequeño saltito mientras bajaba las escaleras, había ganado la apuesta, sin embargo Ino le debía explicaciones, _¿Hace cuanto la maldita rubia había perdido y la tenía en esa abstinencia?_ , la mataría si descubría que había sido mucho

Se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar a su apartamento, pues escucho la puerta abriéndose… así que se asomo, sin ser vista… y ahí noto a Sasuke, quien salía como si fuera un ladrón, llevaba la ropa puesta de manera apresurada, y su saco en la mano, el chico se recargo en la puerta… y dio un largo suspiro, luego miro a las escaleras, pero la peli rosa se había escondido bien

Sasuke se paso las manos por el cabello, tratando de arreglar un poco el peinado desordenado, ¿ _Se había arrepentido_?, algo parecido… no tenía idea de quién era Sakura Haruno, y tampoco podía despertar en la cama de la chica, y si ella era una obsesiva loca, y si pensaba que… no, por eso salió en cuanto despertó, dando gracias que la chica de pelo rosa no estaba por el lugar

Mientras Sakura se rio detrás de su mano, pensó por un momento enfrentarlo, pero él en verdad parecía nervioso, y claramente quería irse sin toparse con ella. Aunque le dolió un poco la repentina partida del chico, no se iba a poner triste, después de todo… ella era quien por lo regular salía de esa manera, sin dejar un explicación, eso solo complicaba todo… y después de Sasori, había comprendido que era mejor vivir el momento, no buscar algo eterno, quizás eso ni existía

La peli rosa espero paciente hasta que vio al chico desaparecer de los pasillos, y volvió a sonreír, miro las llaves en sus manos nuevamente, y entro a su departamento… miro con tristeza su sofá, su departamento estaba impregnado con el aroma del perfume del chico, haciéndola sentir un poco incomoda

Tiro las llaves de Ino en la mesa, y llego a su recamara, ahí a un lado de su cama, en la mesita, una nota…

' **Gracias Sakura Haruno'**

Arrugo la hoja, le molesto leerla, sabía que el chico no pensaba volver, por la forma en que huyo, solo confirmaba que el tipo había sido uno más en su lista de ' _Solo una noche'_ , y se molesto con ella… no debía importarle un chico al que solo había visto un par de veces

-0o0-

Una semana después…

"Si bueno" Contesto la peli rosa su teléfono, mientras estaba con Ino en el departamento de la rubia

"¿Sakura?, no sabes cuánto extrañaba tu voz preciosa, soy Sasori… voy a estar en la cuidad, llego mañana y quería ver si bueno, voy con un amigo, Deidara… creo que te hable de él… ¿Podría pedirte un favor?" El chico del otro lado de la línea sonaba feliz

Sakura sonrió enorme, sus mejillas pasaron a rojo, y sus ojos brillaron con fuerza

"¿Sasori?" Dijo en un gritito, llamando la atención de la rubia "Claro, les estaré esperando… me da gusto que vuelvas, seguro que a Ino le encantara la noticia, ya sabes que la muy maldita no deja de imaginarte desnudo, seguro que cuando sepa que estarás en mi departamento te viola" Dijo con risas, mientras miraba a Ino

Quien solo asentía

Ino miro a su amiga quien seguía hablando animadamente con Sasori, y sonrió… a pesar de todo, el peli rojo siempre lograba sacarle una enorme sonrisa a su amiga, escucho que su puerta se abría… y miro a su novio entrar por la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios

Se levanto y fue a donde Sai, para abrazarlo y darle un rápido beso en los labios…

Sakura había colgado el teléfono, y dio un gritito

"¡Si… Sasori vendrá mañana, con Deidara… y parece que iremos a la fiesta de mi padre!" Comento con alegría, y un poco de malicia en la voz

Ino se tenso y la miro "Mierda Sakura, ¿Piensas ir a la fiesta?, pero si hace como seis años que no nos paramos por ahí, ya sabes que no somos muy bien recibidas por tus padres… seguro que si nos ven…"

Sakura sonrió, y miro a Sai…

"Pues se aguantaran, voy a ir con uno de sus socios, así que no podrán ponerse necios… sabes que Sasori aun sigue molesto con ellos, y ahora que es quien lleva las riendas de su empresa, bueno, mi padre no haría nada para molestarlo, y eso incluye molestarme a mi… sabes que Sasori me adora Ino-cerda" Tenia en su rostro una sonrisa de niña tierna, que escondía detrás toda la malicia que había dentro

Sai se aclaro la garganta "Bueno, parece que están en algo de chicas… y yo solo pase para invitar a Ino a una reunión, es algo de trabajo… pero me encantaría que fueras conmigo Ino" Dijo el chico mirando a su novia

Ino sonrió… "Seguro… dime ¿Cuándo es?" Pregunto entusiasmada

"En tres días, es para conocer a uno de los empresarios más grandes de la zona, y nos invitaron, la verdad estamos emocionados, seguro que si logramos conocerlos…" Sai siguió hablando, sin notar que Sakura e Ino se habían quedado estáticas

Ino nunca había hablado antes con Sai acerca de sus familias, no veían la necesidad, y mucho menos sabían a ciencia cierta de los negocios de chico

Mientras Sakura se tenso un poco, no tenía idea de que a que se dedicaba Sai, y menos le importo cuando se entero que el chico, trabajaba con Sasuke, quien le había enviado un ramo de flores el mismo día que había huido de su casa, con otra estúpida nota, que decía ' _Gracias_ '

Sin embargo, no podía negar que la fecha de la fiesta de sus padres era la misma para la que invitaba a Ino, y cuando dijo que era de un empresario importante, no tuvo más dudas… era la fiesta de su padre, y el chico ni siquiera lo había notado, pues seguía comentando los detalles para dicha fecha

"No creo que sea buena idea que valla contigo Sai… creo que deberías saber…" Ino iba a declinar la invitación

"A mí me parece lo mejor que puedes hacer Ino, después de todo te está invitando tu Novio, y la verdad, serias una mala novia si no aceptas su invitación" Sakura oculto su risa detrás de sus manos, mientras miraba divertida a su amiga

Sai sonrió, sin notar las miradas que las chicas se dedicaban, no se dio cuenta de la tensión que crecía en el ambiente

"Así tu novio igual conoce a su rival… a Sasori" Sakura moría de diversión

Sobre todo cuando el rostro sonriente de Sai paso a una mueca, y entonces miro a la rubia, y cruzo los brazos

"¿Rival? ¿Sasori… que Sasori?" La voz de Sai paso a una un poco tensa

Ino suspiro "Sakura está loca, no le hagas caso… además Sasori…"

"Fue mi novio hace mucho tiempo, cuando éramos adolecentes… y viene con un amigo, así que no te preocupes Sai, era una broma, Sasori jamás se fijaría en alguien como Ino… créeme, nunca… te lo puedo asegurar" La peli rosa miro a Sai, quien aun tenía el ceño fruncido

Sai no quedo conforme con la explicación de la peli rosa, no le agradaba nada la información de Sasori, ni que ambas chicas parecieran animadas por la llegada del chico

"Ire a la fiesta, pero… debes saber, que algunas personas ahí, me conocen… y no soy muy de su agrado Sai" Ino sonrió, la verdad no habían asistido a una en muchos años, y no creía que a su familia le hiciera gracia verla ahí

Sai sonrió, y le dio un beso profundo… mientras que la rubia lo abrazaba…

Unos minutos después Ino estaba encima de la mesa la cocina, mientras Sai buscaba desesperado debajo de su blusa el broche para quitar el sostén de la chica

Sakura se acerco, demasiado a los dos chicos que claramente la habían olvidado…

"Sigo aquí… no coman pan en frente de los pobres… ¡Insensibles!" Hizo un leve puchero

Sai rápidamente soltó a Ino, y sonrió nervioso a Sakura

"Yo… lo siento… no me di cuenta…" El chico que se quiso disculpar

Ino estaba un poco agitada, con las piernas abiertas dejando espacio para su novio, quien tenía las manos descansando en la mesa, y miraba a Sakura apenado…

"Frente… ¡Lárgate!, debías irte en cuanto me empezó a besar… te juro que si no te vas, me veras follando a mi novio" La voz de la rubia prometía que aquello era cierto

Sai se tenso, él no pensaba darle un espectáculo a Sakura. Trato de retirarse del espacio junto a su novia, pero las piernas de Ino se enredaron en sus caderas, atrapándole… luego la rubia lo miro

"Ni pienses dejarme así Sai" Era una amenaza

Sakura rio… se dio media vuelta cuando miro al chico rojo como tomate

"No me interesa ver niñerías… es mejor que vengas a mi departamento, cuando llegue Sasori, seguro que te enseñamos que es follar en serio cerda… " Y salió por la puerta, corriendo

Ino se aferro a los brazos de Sai…

"Eres una tonta Frente… ¡Sasori no te fallaría ni un millón de años!" Grito a todo pulmón, no esperaba respuesta

Sin embargo del otro lado de la puerta aun seguía la peli rosa carcajeándose… y había escuchado a su amiga

"Ya lo hizo una vez" Y con eso se fue a su departamento, en verdad no quería escuchar a su amiga follando con su novio

Las ganas de Sai habían descendido de manera drástica… ¿ _Qué mierda pasaba con el tal Sasori y ellas?_

Ino noto el cambio de ánimo de su novio, y trato de besarlo para volver a lo que estaban, pero este no le correspondió, solo le ladeo la cara…

"¿Sai…?"

"¿Qué pasa con ese tal Sasori y ustedes?" En verdad estaba molesto

Ino sonrió, y luego carcajeo… trato de besar a su novio, y quitar la camisa; pero Sai le tomo con fuerza las manos, deteniéndole, su mirada seria y sus ojos clavados en los azules de su novia

"¿Te gusta el tal Sasori?" La pregunta fue en tono grave "¿Por qué Sakura y tu actúan así con él?"

Ino suspiro frustrada, ahí se había ido su libido… desenredo sus piernas de las caderas de su novio

"Si te digo que pasa con Sasori, Sakura y yo… ¿Prometes guardar el secreto?" Ahora era su turno de ser seria

Sai asintió de mala gana, y jalo una silla, tomando asiento frente a su novia quien seguía sentada en la mesa con las piernas abiertas

-0o0-

"¿Entonces no tienes ningún problema con esto Sakura?" Volvió a preguntar el peli rojo

Sakura sonrió, estaba por completo feliz, extasiada de tener a Sasori y Deidara en su apartamento, ambos vestidos de traje y corbata, dándoles un aire muy formal y sexy

"Por mi está bien… la verdad así les veré a los dos aquí a diario, y mira que ¿Quién se puede resistir a dos hombres tan sexy?" Y se rio

Deidara de pronto tuvo sus mejillas sonrojadas, mientras Sasori sonreía junto con Sakura

-0o0-

 **Flashback**

" **Estas muy rarito teme… dime ¿Pasa algo?" Naruto insistió una vez más, pues su amigo parecía distraído**

 **Habían recibido la invitación a una fiesta anual, para otra oportunidad con otras empresas, pero aun así, Sasuke parecía indiferente con la idea… solo estaba detrás de su escritorio dándole vueltas a una triste pluma en su mano, mientras miraba el teléfono, como si decidiera hacer o no algo…**

 **Miro a Naruto quien detuvo la pluma en su mano, y suspiro**

" **Deberías estar preparando todo para ese día, no podemos perder esta oportunidad" La voz de Sasuke era plana**

 **Naruto resoplo molesto "Tu y Sai son un caso perdido, no sé que les está pasando ahora, pero seguro que tiene que ver con alguna chica, porque ambos están muy raritos…" Y Naruto se rio, una enorme carcajada salió de sus labios**

 **La puerta de Sasuke se abrió, y por ella entro una hermosa chica de pelo azulado, con ojos grisáceos, que vestía traje ejecutivo… ella sonrió tímida y miro a los chicos presentes**

" **Todo está listo, nuestra presencia se confirmo ya, a la reunión anual de los…"**

 **La chica fue silencia por un beso de parte del rubio, que la tenia envuelta en brazos**

" **Eres la mejor cariño…" El rubio alabo a su novia**

" **Tks" Sasuke los miro irritado "Al menos esperen a salir de la oficina para sus cosa… molestos" Musito**

 **Naruto devolvió la mirada a su amigo, y sonrió profundo**

" **Eso lo confirma… es una mujer" Y rio "Sasuke… tengo que decirte que espero que esa chica te haga sufrir un poco mas… por que en verdad parece que te gusta mucho" Tomo de la cintura a su novia y salieron dejando a Sasuke un poco mas irritado de lo que ya estaba**

 **El peli negro frunció el ceño… él no estaba para nada '** _ **rarito**_ **', y menos por aquella chica de pelo rosa, la cual no salía de sus pensamientos, ni mucho menos las imágenes de sus horas de pasión… sin embargo, no tenía nada que ver con su humor… No, esa chica no importaba**

 **Miro su teléfono… ¿** _ **Cómo llamarle**_ **?, no tenía su número… solo la dirección de su casa**

 **Y si iba a verla, sería solo para disculparse por su salida tan repentina… por no haberle dado la cara después de lo que habían hecho, además… ella tampoco intento contactarlo, bien podía hablar con Sai, después de todo, ¿** _ **Ella sabía que iba ahí por Sai**_ **?, tal vez…**

 **Se paso una mano por el cabello**

" **¿Por qué me disculparía?" Se pregunto en voz alta**

 **No se dio cuenta de su amigo de piel pálida que estaba entrando cuando se hacía aquella pregunta**

 **Sai sonrió "Parece que hoy estamos pensativos… es un poco más alarmante de lo normal" Comento el chico tomando asiento frente a Sasuke**

" **¿Y ahora que quieres tú aquí en mi oficina?" Sasuke se fastidio en segundos**

" **Bueno, solo vine porque me entere de algo importante, creí que debía comentarles a ti y a Naruto, pero… lo vi salir con Hinata, dudo que vuelvan pronto" Y sonrió para sus adentros**

 **Sasuke levanto una ceja "Y que es eso tan importante"**

" **Sasori Akasuna estará en el evento, parece que es socio del anfitrión… ¿Itachi menciono algo?" Pregunto interesado**

 **Sasuke apretó los dientes, su hermano igual que él había decidido hacer todo por su propia cuenta, sin recurrir a sus padres, pero no tenía idea que un socio de este estaría en la cuidad, después de todo, la empresa en la que estaba… se encontraba muy lejos de ahí, y no tenía idea que estuvieran tan relacionados**

" **No eh hablado con Itachi en un tiempo, pero ¿Cómo sabes que Akasuna viene?"**

" **Bueno, no sabía que era él… al principio, aunque cuando escuche a Sakura hablar del tipo, su nombre se me hizo familiar, pero…"**

" **¿Sakura?" Pregunto de pronto Sasuke extrañado, ¿** _ **Estaba hablando de Sakura la chica peli rosa?**_

 **Sai detuvo su explicación y sonrió "Si, la amiga de mi novia… vive un piso abajo, mío… creo que fue la chica que te tiro el tequila, en fin… Sasori le hablo, y la invito al evento, parece que se conocen, después Ino me dijo quien era y ahí caí en cuenta que era Akasuna… tal vez deberíamos hablar con él, podría ser de ayuda"**

 **Sasuke sintió el cuerpo tensarse, no conocía bien a los amigos y compañeros de Itachi, pero Akasuna no tenía la mejor reputación, el chico era visto saliendo con muchas mujeres diferentes, el hombre tenía pinta de seductor… y saber que estaría cerca de Sakura no sonó muy bien en su cabeza…**

 **Se levanto y salió de su oficina dejando a Sai hablando solo…**

 **Fin Flashback**

Nuevamente estaba parado frente a la puerta 2-A. Y en esta ocasión, sus manos temblaron inconscientemente… se enderezo un poco

¿ _Qué le diría a la chica_?, Después de todo llevaba como 8 días sin verle, había desaparecido de su departamento tan pronto despertó, y ¿ _Cuál sería su excusa para estar ahí ahora?_

Toco la puerta, ya se le ocurriría algo en cuanto abriera… pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando a un peli rojo sin camisa, mostrando sus músculos, y con el pantalón abierto, mientras estaba sudando, y claramente estaba agitado... parecía que se había vestido a las carreras

Sasuke lo miro de pies a cabeza, y gruño internamente… era Sasori Akasuna, y ¿ _Por qué mierda estaba en ese estado?_

"Si… ¿Se te ofrece algo amigo?" Le pregunto un poco agitado

"¿Esta Sakura Haruno?" Su voz fue muy tosca, quiso dar un paso cuando pregunto

Sin embargo Sasori se puso de frene impidiéndole la entrada al hombre, y lo miro más serio

"Sakura está en la cama, no puede venir ahora, y no puedes pasar… regresa en otro momento" El peli rojo estaba por cerrarle la puerta al chico en las narices

Pero Sasuke detuvo la puerta, y se metió al departamento empujando a Sasori a un lado

"Vine a hablar con Sakura, y no permito que me niegues la entrada a este departamento Akasuna" Sasuke tenía la sangre hirviendo, encontró la puerta de la habitación de la chica, y estaba por entrar

Sasori le tomo del brazo y lo empujo lejos

"Mira chico, no sé quien seas, pero Sakura no menciono a un noviecillo celoso ni nada, así que te pido la dejes tranquila, ella no está en condiciones de recibir visitas, no sé de donde me conoces, pero estos no son los modos de entrar a un departamento de una chica soltera" Sasori estaba tenso

La puerta de Sakura se abrió revelando a otro chico, uno rubio, que vestía pantalones formales, y una camisa encima… igual se notaba un poco agitado

"¿Qué pasa?, Sakura se despertara con este ruido…" Y detuvo su hablar, al notar al chico Uchiha en el lugar, reconociéndole de inmediato "¿Qué haces aquí Uchiha…?" Su voz sonó un poco tambaleante

Sasori miro de nuevo al chico, y entonces se acordó… ciertamente tenía mucho parecido con Itachi, pero ¿ _Qué hacia ahí, conocía a Sakura_?

Sasuke tenso su mandíbula, y apretó los puños… ¿ _Qué mierda hacían dos tipos semi desnudos en casa de Sakura, y saliendo de su recamara_?, estaba por preguntar algo….

"¿Sasori…?" Un leve gemido se escucho detrás de la puerta de la peli rosa "¿Deidara?"

La chica los estaba llamando, a ambos hombres… y su voz era… ¡Mierda!, Sasuke exploto, y miro con rabia a los dos hombres, se dio media vuelta, y salió del apartamento sin decir nada, solo azotando la puerta

Sasori y Deidara se miraron

"¿Qué mierda acaba de pasar?" Pregunto Deidara

Sasori levanto las cejas… negó con la cabeza

La voz de la peli rosa llamándoles hizo a ambos girarse…

"Mierda, se levanto… abróchate bien la camisa, vamos a ver como sigue…" Dijo Sasori, mientras se abrochaba el pantalón y caminaba a la recamara de la peli rosa

-0o0-

Sasuke azoto la puerta de la peli rosa, estaba furioso… _¿Acaso se estaba acostando con los dos tipos?_ , su aura se ensombreció… ¿ _Por qué le molestaba lo que esa chica hiciera_?, después de todo no la conocía, solo se habían acostado y…

Mierda… estaba jodido

¿Y _si ella tenía algo con Sasori, y aun así se había acostado con él_?, estaba más que jodido… la chica se le había metido en la piel, y pensarla de otro, le había revuelto el estomago…


	5. Chapter 5

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los presto para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación… sin fines de lucro**

Ino corrió con una pequeña bolsita en sus manos, al llegar al complejo de apartamentos, se tropezó con el mismo chico que había visto con Sai tiempo antes, el mismo que Sakura había mencionado con el _agresor del tequila_ , sin embargo no le dio importancia alguna, aun cuando este parecía que iba a matar a alguien con solo mirarlo, pues ella tenía algo más importante que hacer que discutir con aquel chico

Sasuke observo a la rubia, si no mal recordaba, era la vecina de Sai, y aparentemente era la chica con la que actualmente salía, o más bien… la chica por la cual su relación con Konan había terminado

La rubia llego al apartamento de Sakura, y toco con rapidez… estaba muy urgida por llegar

"Sasori, Deidara… abran, eh llegado, ya" Dijo en voz normal mientras daba leves toques a la puerta

Sasuke aparento retirarse, pero en verdad se quedo en las escaleras, con la espalda pegada a la pared, donde la rubia no pudiera mirarle, y así poder al menos escuchar que era lo que la chica iba a hacer en casa de la peli rosa, mientras esos dos tipos estaban ahí también, ¿Acaso la rubia engañaba a su amigo? ¿Qué esas dos tenían algo con aquellos dos idiotas?

Ino volvió a tocar con más fuerza pues parecía que nadie abriría la puerta

"Dejen de estar follando ahí dentro, tendrán tiempo en un rato mas, solo entrare rápido… más vale que abran la puerta, soy capaz de decirle a todos lo que hacen ahí dentro" Grito con voz amenazante la rubia

Tan pronto lo dijo, la puerta se abrió, revelando a un rubio, con la ropa mejor acomodada, que cuando Sasuke se presento

"No tienes que decir esas cosas Ino" Dijo por fin Deidara, con una sonrisa un poco aterradora "¿Acaso estas celosa?, eh escuchado que tienes algún tipo de atracción por Sasori, y dado que al menos aquí hay alguien que se lo está jodiendo, tal vez te ponga de mal humor, ¿Eso es niña?" Las palabras de Deidara tenían cierto veneno

Ino cambio su rostro a uno serio "¿Celosa yo?, debes estar bromeando, mira Deidara, a mi no me gusta Sasori, eh de admitir que esta guapísimo, pero déjame decirte…." La rubia fue cortada

Un chico de cabellos rojos, apareció en la puerta, con una sonrisa apenas visible

"¿En verdad, están discutiendo eso aquí en la puerta?" Pregunto divertido Sasori por la interacción de ambos rubios

Deidara miro a Sasori y rápidamente rodo los ojos, y se metió al departamento, Ino se rio un poco y camino detrás de Sasori, cerrando la puerta de Sakura

Mientras en las escaleras Sasuke ardía de ira, era cierto, Akasuna estaba ahí por Sakura, quizás y mantenían algún tipo de relación… salió de ahí furioso, no quería volver a toparse con esa traidora, con esa… no había palabra para describir a esa pelirosa que se le insinuó así tan descaradamente

….

Ino entro por la puerta de la peli rosa, hasta su recamara, donde parecía estar dormida

"Y, entonces…" Miro amenazante a los dos hombres la rubia "¿Cómo fue que se cayó en el baño?" Pregunto

Deidara y Sasori se encogieron de hombros

"¿Y qué hacían mientras ella se lastimaba?" La voz de la rubia sonó un poco amenazante

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Ino salió del apartamento de Sai, se reacomodo el vestido, bajándose y alisando la falda, mientras miraba un elegante reloj en su mano que marcaba que iban retrasados al dichoso evento, mientras Sakura la miraba con los brazos cruzados, y una liguera mueca de disgusto

"¿No podían esperar al menos a que terminara el evento verdad?" Pregunto con una vena saltando en su frente

Ino sonrió infantil "Estas de muy mala leche amiga, tal vez deberías ya sabes, pedirle a esos dos que te ayuden con tu mal humor, que mira que por eso tienes esa pierna vendada" Señalo la chica, mientras por las escaleras caminaban Sasori y Deidara

Sai salió, y fue recibido por los dos chicos de Akatsuki, los tres chicos miraron atentos a las dos mujeres que lucían hermosas en sus vestidos de coctel, con tacones altos, y maquillaje liguero para la velada, Ino con un llamativo escote en la parte delantera de su vestido, que llegaba hasta el ombligo de la hermosa rubia, con un collar largo colgando

El chico pálido por mero instinto pasó su brazo por la cintura de la rubia para pegarla un poco más a su cuerpo, haciendo que Sakura y Sasori soltaran una risita baja, en cambio Deidara solo dio un leve gruñido a la rubia, que le guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta

Mientras que el vestido de Sakura era de seda, cayendo suavemente por su piel, tapando perfectamente bien sus pechos, sin embargo dejando descubierta la mayor parte de su espalda, dejando ver perfectamente bien la curva de su espalda, y su espina, mientras era casi imposible no mirar el trasero de la chica que con cada paso se balanceaba de manera elegante

Sasori se acerco y tomo la mano de la chica, dándole un dulce y tierno beso, mientras lentamente detallaba la figura de Sakura para llegar a sus ojos, notando el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, el cual sin duda la hacía verse más hermosa

"Preciosa, como siempre" Dijo el hombre galante

Deidara miro a Sakura y le sonrió "Sera un placer llevarte a la fiesta hermosa" Y extendió su brazo para que ella se enredara en él y así poder bajar las escaleras, donde Ino y Sai esperaban al resto

Las dos chicas se miraron una vez más, y antes de partir…

"Entonces, si esta fiesta sale sin escándalos de mi parte, ¿Recupero mi amado auto?" Pregunto en voz baja la rubia "Sin trampas Sakura"

La peli rosa sonrió con malicia, y dirigió su vista al peli negro presente

"Si, te apuesto el auto de nuevo; a que esta fiesta será un escándalo por tu culpa" Dijo segura la peli rosa con total confianza

Ino devolvió la mirada con una mirada amenazante "¿Y si yo gano que obtendré frente?" Pregunto retadora

Sakura suspiro "¿Crees que hare un escándalo en esta fiesta?" Pregunto divertida

Entonces Deidara apareció en medio de ambas mujeres, su sonrisa se profundizo mientras tomaba a Sakura de la cintura

"Puedes hacer un escándalo siempre y cuando nos incluyas a Sasori y a mí en dicho escándalo hermosa" Dijo el rubio cerca del oído de Sakura

Ino rio, y le guiño un ojo a Sakura "Acepto la apuesta, y por cierto… esperemos que puedas con la tentación Sa-ku-ra"

Sasori camino a donde Deidara y Sakura, para retirar las manos del rubio de la hermosa peli rosa, con un leve gruñido, mientras la tomaba para indicarle que le espera fuera del lugar, mientras él y Deidara se quedaban un momento en el lugar

Una vez solos ambos hombres…

"¿Qué hice? Pensé que te gustaría, después de todo, hablas mucho de ella" Contesto a la defensiva el rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido

"No con ella Deidara, Sakura es mi amiga, y a ella no es para eso, además… ¿Tanto te gusta que por eso no dejas de mirarle el trasero?" Estaba empezando a molestarse el peli rojo "Seguro por tu culpa fue que se cayó en el baño ayer, ¿Trataste de espiarla en el baño idiota?" Pregunto

Deidara se enrojeció "No sabía que se estaba bañando, además, no vi nada que tu no hubieras visto antes, ahora sé por qué tan obsesionado con ella" Se cruzo de brazos

"Es solo una amiga, pensaba que ya habíamos hablado seriamente de esto antes, ella y yo salimos cuando éramos unos adolecentes, pero luego bueno, descubrí lo que en verdad quería, y cuando Sakura pudo aceptarlo, se volvió una gran amiga, además jamás ha dicho nada de mi secreto"

Estaba por empezarle un dolor de cabeza enorme "Entre Sakura y yo no ha vuelto a suceder nada desde ese entonces, y ella no es para eso, esta dicho… a ella no le propones nada" Sentencio el peli rojo

Deidara bufo molesto, y se sacudido el traje mientras pasaba de Sasori hasta llegar con la peli rosa

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

En la fiesta…

Naruto se acerco a Sasuke, quien estaba tomando un poco de whisky en las rocas, mientras sus ojos viajan por todo el lugar, para encontrar a su otro socio. No era que estuviera esperando que entrara cierta peli rosa con un peli rojo de apellido Akasuna, solo esperaba ver a Sai ahí para poder determinar su estrategia para acercarse a el hombre de mayor prestigio en el lugar

"Estas bebiendo mucho teme, deberías esperar al menos a que hablemos con el anfitrión de la fiesta, luego puedes ahogarte en el alcohol cuanto desees" Dijo el rubio mientras palmeaba la espalda de su amigo

"Tks, ¡aléjate dobe!" Su voz sonó áspera, mientras se volteaba

"¡Joder, maldito Akasuna, y Deidara!" Exclamo el chico de ojos azules mirando a la entrada

Sasuke volteo, solo para encontrarse con lo que mas temía, ahí en la entrada, caminaba Sasori, Sakura y Deidara, la chica iba en medio de ambos hombres que la llevaban bien aferrada a sus brazos, mientras sonreían de manera descarada al entrar con ella. La boca de Sasuke se seco unos momentos, Sakura se veía demasiado impresionante con aquel vestido largo que llegaba hasta el piso, dejando apenas ver las zapatillas de la chica, quien gano la atención de la mayoría de los ahí presentes, causando que Sasuke gruñera molesto mientras apretaba su mano con fuerza, pues todos miraban a las tres personas que entraban ahora mismo

Naruto aun tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, los dos chicos de Akatsuki, con una hermosa peli rosa que estaba más que encantada, sonriendo entre los brazos de ambos

"Hijos de…"

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" Fue la dulce voz de su novia, que evito que el rubio terminara su observación "Acaso paso algo mientras me fui a refrescar"

El rubio se puso nervioso, y se llevo las manos a la nuca, mientras negaba

"Todo bien, solo que Sasuke está bebiendo desde ahora, ni ha esperado a que hagamos lo que veníamos a hacer" Dijo el rubio nervioso

Hinata no le creyó, lo miro con los ojos entre cerrados, y entonces noto al tenso Uchiha que miraba fijo a un punto, entonces la chica Hyuga desvió su vista a donde el Uchiha

"¡No puede ser cierto!" Exclamo la chica

Naruto y Sasuke miraron a la chica que se cubría la boca mientras miraba a donde la extraña pareja de tres caminaba, para saludar a un par de hombres mayores

"Esa chica que viene con Sasori y Deidara, no es ¿Haruno Sakura?" Pregunto la chica

Entonces antes de que Sasuke o Naruto pudieran decir algo, otra pareja se acerco a ellos, mientras la oji perla miraba fijo a la peli rosa

"Si señorita, es Sakura Haruno, la hija del señor Haruno, y esta con Sasori y Deidara del grupo Akatsuki" Contesto Ino con una sonrisa

Los tres miraron a la rubia que llegaba con Sai

"¿Hija del anfitrión de la fiesta?" Pregunto Naruto "Había escuchado que tenían una hija pero no la conocía, decían que ella vivía fuera del país, o algo por ese estilo" Comento el rubio

Sasuke se tenso, ¿Entonces la peli rosa era hija del hombre más poderoso de ese país?, ¿Qué pasaba con eso?

"Un placer señorita, ¿Ino Yamanaka?" Pregunto Hinata

La rubia se inclino "Igualmente, ¿Señorita…"

"Hinata Hyuga" Saludo la chica, entonces sonrió a la rubia "Disculpe si soy muy entrometida, pero ¿La señorita Sakura y Sasori no son pareja o sí?" Se atrevió a preguntar la chica

Sasuke entonces presto atención, eso sí le interesaba

Ino rio un poco y entonces miro a Sai, quien solo sonreí sin decir nada

"Son amigos, fueron pareja hace mucho, pero ahora son solo amigos" Comento Ino con una leve sonrisa de lado

…

Sasori sonrió con superioridad, le encanto la atención que ganaron los tres al entrar a la fiesta del Señor Haruno, quien tan pronto los vio, frunció el ceño con desprecio y resentimiento contra dos de los jóvenes que caminaban ahí

El peli rojo se acerco un poco al oído de Sakura, mientras que Deidara se volteaba para saludar a un hombre que se acercaba al rubio

"¿Todo bien, verdad preciosa?" Pregunto con una sonrisa el peli rojo

Sakura asintió "Todo muy divertido, solo esperemos a que mi padre no se enoje tanto porque me trajeras a su fiesta anual, creo que todos ya notaron nuestra grata presencia" Menciono divertida

Sasori se rio un poco, mientras recorría rápidamente el lugar, para encontrarse con algunas caras nuevas, otras conocidas, y otras muy familiares

Deidara tomo a la chica por la espalda, acariciando la espina de la chica, hasta llegar a donde la tela estaba cubriendo, mientras se inclinaba a la peli rosa

"La gente ya empieza a suponer que entre Sasori y yo te estamos llevando a la cama" Susurro Deidara divertido "Creo que incluso algunos están planeando nuestras trágicas muertes, seguro envidia"

Sakura miro por encima de los hombros de Deidara, y ahí unos ojos negros se clavaron en los verdes de ella, con una mirada seria y profunda, una muy enfadada…

Sasuke estaba mirándola fijamente, mientras Deidara y Sasori trataban de mantenerle cerca de uno de ellos, sin quitarle las manos de encima, pasando sus dedos por el cuerpo de la peli rosa, quien aparentemente disfrutaba de cada toque

La peli rosa sintió su corazón acelerarse como adolecente, como cuando conoció a Sasori, y sentía que moría si él no le correspondía. Ahora estaba sintiendo ese mismo dolor en el pecho cuando miraba fijamente al peli negro que parecía comerla con la mirada, del odio que irradiaba. Sakura trato de desviar la mirada del chico

Sasori sintió tensarse a la chica, así que apretó un poco su agarre en ella, pues pensaba seriamente que era por la presencia que se acercaba a ellos…

"Señor Haruno, es un placer volver a verle" Dijo la voz segura de Sasori mientras ganaba la atención de Sakura y Deidara

"Akasuna, es bueno verte, en…" El hombre lo dudo cuando miro a su hija, quien ahora se sostenía de Deidara "Compañía de mi hija, y el señor Deidara" Dijo con voz cansada

"También es bueno verte padre" Contesto sarcástica Sakura, mirando de reojo el lugar "Cada año parece que llegan más personas, y que tus fiestas son más elegantes" Comento la chica

Deidara sonrió un poco divertido con la situación

El hombre de cabellera rosa, asintió solamente, hasta que vio a la amiga de su hija caminando con un joven peli negro, y entonces soltó un suspiro cansado, ¿Por qué ambas chicas aparecían? ¿Acaso su hija y Sasori habían vuelto, acaso pensaban hacerle lo mismo que años atrás? ¿Otra escena?

…..

"Hinata, ¿Estás segura de eso?" Pregunto Naruto a su novia, estaba realmente asombrado de lo que escuchaba "No sé, ella se ve muy tranquila, es decir… es cierto que viene con Akasuna, y que no tiene buena reputación, pero de eso, a que… bueno es decir"

Los nervios de Uchiha estaban a solo una copa más, de evaporarse

La chica de ojos perla miro a su novio "Bueno, lo he escuchado de una fuente confiable, según se, el señor Haruno y Sasori Akasuna tuvieron problemas en el pasado, pues Sakura y Sasori empezaron un romance, y al parecer hubo un escándalo, pues los encontraron en las oficinas del señor Haruno, aun cuando les había prohibido la relación, luego nadie sabe que paso, pues de pronto Sasori abandono el país, y la señorita Sakura fue algo así como exiliada, habían dicho que ambos se habían ido del país" Comento Hinata mirando a la peli rosa

Sasuke murmuro por lo bajo, estaba enterándose de muchas cosas de la chica del tequila, y solo lograba que tuviera ganas de destrozar a cierto peli rojo que ahora mismo caminaba con la chica, pasando sus manos por la sedosa piel de Sakura

…..

Ino se quedo en todo momento cerca de Sai, quien parecía extrañamente muy decidido a tenerle por la cintura apretada, quizás era el hecho de que varios ojos viajaban por las hermosas curvas de la hermosa rubia, y que algunos de los presentes no perdían tiempo en acercarse para invitarla una copa, o incluso dejar el lugar, para ir a otro más privado

De pronto un chico de cabellos negros, en una coleta alta se acerco a donde la rubia, que en cuanto lo vio, dejo de estar cerca de Sai para ir a donde el chico, y saludarle de manera efusiva

"Shikamaru… por kami, hacia mucho que no te veía" Dijo con gran emoción la hermosa chica

Sai se acerco molesto a donde la rubia, y se aclaro la garganta, para ganar la atención de los dos chicos que parecían muy felices por su reencuentro

Ino entonces noto a su novio, quien tenía una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba a donde la mano de su novia se unía a la del chico de ojos cansados

"Shikamaru, te presento a…"

"Sai, novio de Ino, un placer conocerlo Shikamaru" Dijo Sai, mientras tomaba la mano del chico y apretaba con mucha fuerza

Shikamaru recorrió al chico con la mirada, como examinando cada parte del chico, para luego pasar a la rubia, quien se encogía de hombros, mientras sonreía

"Así que ¿Novio eh?" Pregunto Shikamaru como para confirmar lo que el tal Sai acaba de decir

Ino asintió "Si, es mi novio, tenemos poco de estar saliendo" Comento la chica, sin darle importancia

Sai sintió una punzada en el corazón, ¿Acaso Ino trataba de darle poca importancia a su relación? ¿Por qué?

"A mi padre y mi tío les encantara esta noticia, ya sabes… seguro tendrán algo que comentar al respecto" Shikamaru se encogió de hombros "Sera muy problemático espero no estar ahí presente"

Ino frunció el ceño "No tengo pensado decirles nada, es mi vida, y no veo como por que deba interesarles" Menciono furiosa la rubia con los brazos cruzados

Sai no sabía que pensar, ¿Ino no quería presentarle a su familia? Bueno, es cierto que su relación había empezado de manera muy poco convencional, pero, bueno Sai pensaba que las cosas podrían hacerlas correctamente

Estaba por decir algo respecto al por qué de la negativa de la rubia de conocer a su familia, sin embargo…

"Aun pagamos tus cuentas, y si no mal recuerdo, eres aun socia de la empresa, por eso igual recibes mucho dinero como para hacer lo que desees sin siquiera preocuparte por mirarnos niña" Dijo una voz femenina detrás de Ino

Sai se giro para toparse con una pareja mayor. Ino se giro lentamente, para poder disfrutar de la mirada enojada de su madre al mirar su atuendo tan atrevido en el que la rubia había aparecido a la fiesta

"Madre, Padre… es bueno verles después de tanto tiempo, se ven, tan…" La chica parecía meditar sus palabras

"Cuida tu boca Ino Yamanaka" Sentencio el hombre

La tensión se podía cortar en el aire, junto a un suspiro resignado de Shikamaru de haber quedado atrapado en medio de aquella pronta discusión familiar

Sai no sabía que debía hacer en esos momentos, pues el hombre que estaba ahí de frente, tenía un aire familiar, pero no podía recordar de donde lo conocía

"Señor Sai, veo que ha conocido a mi hija" Dijo el hombre saludando al chico

Sai correspondió en modo automático "Disculpe, ¿Nos habíamos visto antes?" Pregunto sincero

El hombre frunció el ceño "En la reunión donde decidió salir de manera apresurada y sin explicaciones" Contesto por fin el hombre

Sai abrió los ojos, era uno de los hombres que no habían logrado convencer, de los que les creían irresponsables. Ahora se enteraba que era padre de Ino, y parecía no estar muy contento con ninguno de los dos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Horas después, y aun seguían en la maldita fiesta, aun caminaban entre los presentes, mientras el ambiente por la llegada de Sasori, Deidara y Sakura parecía haberse normalizado, sin embargo, desde hacia un tiempo los tres casualmente habían desaparecido del lugar

Sasuke estaba ya con bastante alcohol de más en el sistema nervioso, empezaba a sentirse mareado, pero eso no le quitaba que saludara a los empresarios, tratando de ocultar su estado

Naruto se percato, y se acerco al chico

"Sasuke, hombre, has estado tomando de mas, te estás poniendo muy mal, creo que deberé llevarte a tu casa, no puedes seguir aquí en ese estado" Dijo el chico quitándole el trago de las manos a su amigo

"Tks, no seas molesto Dobe, y déjame, que me siento bien" Contesto el peli negro, sin embargo… "¿Por qué hay dos idiotas, joder dobe, te estás multiplicando ¡mierda!…" Trataba de enfocar bien a su amigo

Naruto se llevo la mano a la frente, en definitiva su amigo estaba más mal de lo que él pensaba

"Ni que hablar, te llevo a tu casa, vamos hombre" Trato de guiarlo consigo, pero Sasuke inmediatamente se soltó del agarre del rubio

"Tranquilízate, no vallan a penar luego que tú y yo andamos en algo rarito, mira que a mí me gustan mucho las mujeres, sobre toda esa tonta… maldita chica loca, a ver dobe, dime ¿Qué tiene ese tal Akasuna?" El Uchiha ya ni sabía de que hablaba "Es más, creo que se fue con ese par, seguro la muy… no sabes que, llévame a el departamento de Sai, y no me pongas peros" Dijo con voz demandante

Naruto lo miro un poco preocupado, el Uchiha balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, algo del Akasuna, de no ser gay, de una chica idiota… todo era definitivamente extraño

Hinata se acerco a los dos hombres que estaban llamando un poco la atención

"Naruto, creo que debemos sacar de aquí a Sasuke, está empezando a ponerse impertinente" Comento la chica con unas sonrisa forzada

"¡Llévame al apartamento de Sai!" Dijo en casi un gritito el Uchiha "Esa tonta me va a escuchar, a mi no me hace esto, y ese Sasori a mi no gana nada" Balbuceaba el chico

Naruto le palmeo la espalda, y trato de calmarlo

"Está bien, pero ya no grites, vamos, nosotros te llevamos a donde Sai, ahí seguro sabremos que hacer contigo"

Hinata se puso del otro lado del chico para que entre ambos sacaran al Uchiha de aquel lugar, mientras él seguía exigiendo ir al complejo de apartamentos de Sai

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Sasori se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata, mientras miraba a la peli rosa andar descalza por la el lugar, con unas prendas en las manos

"Entonces, ¿Dormirás donde Ino?" Pregunto Deidara quien ya se había quitado la corbata y parte de la camisa la tenía abierta "No debes irte, es tu departamento" Comento

Sakura le sonrió "Es para que tengan su privacidad, la verdad no se si dormiré sabiendo que hay dos tipos sexy en mi piso, y ninguno me está dando a mí, más bien entre ustedes, así que prefiero dormir en donde Ino" Contesto sin dejar de sonreír

A Deidara se le subieron los colores al rostro, desvió la mirada de la peli rosa "No teníamos pensado hacerlo" Contesto a la defensiva "Que Sasori sea mi pareja no quiere decir que lo hagamos como un par de mocosos calientes a cada rato Sakura" Se defendió el rubio

Ella se encogió de hombros "No sé, tal vez quieran tiempo a solas, y soy mal tercio aquí… además Ino dormirá en donde su novio, y su apartamento es cómodo, no me molesta dejarle este, además, así están tranquilos, la prensa jamás vendrá aquí y descubrirá que ustedes duermen juntos, créanme, en un hotel sería más fácil dar con ustedes"

Sasori rio "Sabes que te quiero preciosa, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto a la chica

"Ambos me aman, sé que soy irresistible… así que les dejo, solo no lo hagan en mi sofá" Sentencio la peli rosa

Sasori miro el mueble, y luego a la chica en la puerta "¿Algo especial?" Pregunto divertido el peli rojo

"Solo eviten el sofá, y limpien, no quiero desorden en mi casa, por lo demás pierdan cuidado" Con eso la chica salió con el vestido formal, descalza, camino al apartamento que estaba arriba del suyo

Encontrando a una mujer de edad que caminaba con un pequeño perro en brazos

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Hinata miro a Naruto, quien ayudaba a Sasuke a bajar del coche mientras parecían intercambiar un par de palabras. Una vez que el rubio volvió a subir al coche…

"¿No le piensas acompañar a donde Sai?" Pregunto preocupada

El rubio la miro con extrañeza "No, además no es un niño, seguro que está un tanto tomado, pero encontrara las escaleras, además… yo quiero el tiempo de Naruto" Sonrió de lado el chico haciendo temblar a la preciosa chica a su lado


	6. Chapter 6

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los presto para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación… sin fines de lucro**

Sasuke se tambaleo, estaba tratando de enfocarse en las escaleras del lugar, pero la malditas parecían eléctricas, se estaban moviendo de manera rápida. Miro, pero el ascensor tenía un jodido cartel que decía _fuera de servicio_. Trato de subir una a una las escaleras, deteniéndose con la pared, para evitar caer al subirlas, se maldecía mientras hacía tal cosa, después de todo, era un joven y exitoso empresario, tenía una enorme cantidad de chicas tras él, aunque no era muy ameno a pasar sus días con sus locas fanáticas, solo para desahogar sus instintos en ocasiones

Ahora estaba borracho, pensando seriamente si debía golpear a Akasuna, y sacarlo del apartamento de Sakura, para luego tomar a la chica y darle su mejor experiencia sexual, remarcando el hecho de que él era mejor que Sasori, o si simplemente debía tomar a la chica y frente a Sasori hacerla suya, para que viera que él había ganado… entonces se detuvo una escalera antes de terminar su recorrido

"Joder, estoy muy borracho… ya no pienso con cordura… o solo es que es lo que debía hacer desde días antes" Razonaba

Se detuvo en la puerta, miro el símbolo en ella… había un 2, o al menos eso parecía, pero el maldito número estaba, ¿Temblando?

Iba a tocar, pero entonces un leve ruido del otro lado de la puerta se escucho, parecía ser vidrio quebrado, y entonces, gemidos y jadeos empezaron a subir la intensidad. Sasuke se tenso, el cuerpo de pronto lo sintió pesado, y su rostro se desfiguro, estaba escuchando demasiado… joder, eran muy ruidosos, podía escuchar la voz de Sasori…

"Ah… ah… mierda… Sakura…" De pronto los gemidos aumentaron, así como los llamados "Tienes un hermoso culo" La voz excitada de Sasori resonaba

Sasuke y no pudo mas, iba a matar a los dos, eso sonaba mejor idea en su cabeza ahora mismo, asi que toco la puerta, empezó retumbarla de los golpes

"Maldita sea… abre la puerta Sakura… ¿Qué mierda te crees…?" La voz de Sasuke era distorsionada, el alcohol impedía que hablara correctamente

Nadie abría la puerta, solo pareció que los gemidos y jadeos bajaron su volumen, pero Sasuke sabía que pasaba, las personas dentro lo estaban ignorando por completo, y eso a él no le agrado, nadie lo ignoraba, y menos esa peli rosa y el jodido Akasuna. Volvió a golpear la puerta, estaba decidido a tirar la maldita puerta, de ser necesario, le valía si todos los vecinos se enteraban del maldito escándalo que se formaba en el lugar, él vería a Sakura, y tal vez la estrangularía, porque algo le había hecho la peli rosa, tal vez era una maldita droga, algo, porque era inaudito que estuviera ahí parado esperando a que le abrieran, cuando era claro que dentro estaban follando como conejos en celo

Estaba a un par de patadas de tumbar la puerta, pero esta se abrió de pronto, revelando a un Sasori jadeante, con el cabello húmedo, los pantalones apenas tapando su miembro masculino, y dejando ver el liquido viscoso en su abdomen, y su pantalón, además de un par de chupetones en el cuello del hombre, como unos cuantos rasguños en su pecho… Sasuke se maldijo, era el puto alcohol, estaba viendo de más

"¿Sa… Sasuke Uchiha?" La voz vacilante y entre cortada de Sasori hizo a Sasuke mirarle a los ojos

El peli rojo tenía los ojos bien abiertos, como si estuviera seriamente asustado, sorprendido, y jodido en todos los aspectos, parpadeo un par de veces, preguntándose si realmente estaba viendo al menor de los Uchihas ahí parado frente a él. El Uchiha bufo molesto

"Me importa poco lo que le hagas a Sakura, debes saber que ella fue mía, y déjame decirte que nada de lo que le hagas, hará que borre todo lo que yo le di idiota… así que llámala, ella me debe una jodida explicación" Sasuke sonrió de lado

Sasori levanto una ceja, no había entendido casi nada de lo que el Uchiha decía, apenas y capto el nombre de _Sakura_ , y algo de _idiota_ … pero a decir verdad el chico frente a él, estaba jodidamente borracho, y las palabras las decía barriendo la lengua, incluso inclinándose para sostenerse de la pared, tal y como si en cualquier momento fuera a caer

Dentro del departamento un Deidara desnudo y muy sorprendido, estaba tratando de buscar al menos un jodido pantalón, pero la voz extraña de un chico en la puerta lo hizo tensarse, ¿Alguien por fin había descubierto su maldita farsa de ser amigos cercanos, para descubrir que eran amantes?, trato de llegar a la puerta…

Sasori detuvo al Uchiha que trato de entrar a la casa

"Chico, ¿Qué carajo te pasa?, no puedes pasar, te lo dije el otro día, deja tranquila a Sakura, mierda, estas borracho idiota" Bufo Sasori, tomándole de los hombros para evitarle el paso

"Tú no me dices que debo hacer Akasuna, así que quítate"

Sasuke retiro la manos de Sasori de su cuerpo, estaba asqueado, el maldito lo tocaba con las mismas manos sucias con las que había estado tocando a Sakura, el hijo de…

Unos pasos se escucharon, bajaban rápidamente por las escaleras, aunado a un par de grititos

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo dos chicas que corrían un piso abajo

Sai siguió de cerca a Ino, quien de pronto al escuchar el escándalo, salió del departamento corriendo, solo para encontrarse con una Sakura en un liguero atuendo para dormir, y unas pantuflas, que igual que Ino empezó a bajar las escaleras a toda marcha

Las dos chicas miraron a Sasori, quien tenía en el pecho a un chico medio dormido. Deidara de pronto apareció, con la camisa sobre puesta, y con el semblante mal humorado, al ver la escena del peli rojo con otro chico en brazos

"¿Qué mierda significa esto Sasori?" La voz baja y molesta de Deidara hizo que Sasori se tensara

Deidara tenias problemas de celos, muy a menudo con el pelirrojo, pero Sasori nunca antes le había escuchado de la forma en que lo hacía actualmente, esa voz tan espeluznante de Deidara, en verdad lo hizo pensar que ahora sí tendría serios problemas con su amante

"Joder Sakura, no ese tipo en brazos de Sasori es…" Ino estaba sorprendida por todo lo sucedido

"¿Qué hace Sasuke en brazos de Akasuna?" La pregunta de Sai hizo a todos girar a donde el chico de tez pálida "Pensaba que Sasuke era de los que les gustaban las chicas… no pensaba que él tenía preferencia por Akasuna, eso explicaría su obsesión por él desde que supo que vendría a la cuidad" Comento Sai con una leve sonrisa

Sasori quiso morir, con esa maldita explicación del novio de Ino, solo había logrado joderle más las cosas con Deidara, quien estaba poniéndose los zapatos, mientras abrochaba su camisa

"¡¿Que mierda Sasori?¡, ¡Lo de Sakura lo entiendo, fue tu primer amor, antes de que descubrieras que eras gay. Sabía que lo nuestro no era tan serio, me lo dijiste desde la primera vez, y lo acepte, pero pensé que al menos existía la maldita fidelidad en esta mierda que teníamos, no que ahora resulta que este mocoso está contigo, por eso vino igual hace un par de días, te estaba buscando ¡" Deidara estaba seriamente molesto, quería solo tomar sus cosas y largarse lejos de ahí

Sasori trato de alejar a Sasuke de su cuerpo, pero el chico parecía ahora realmente bastante aferrado al pelirrojo

"No me jodas Deidara, este mocoso viene por Sakura, no le has escuchado, ha dicho su nombre al igual que la vez anterior" Grito Sasori

La peli rosa miro extrañada a Sasori, ella no tenía idea de que el chico había ido a su departamento, ni menos que se había encontrado con sus amigos. Iba a preguntar por eso, pero Deidara estaba tomando una pequeña maleta, mientras trataba de pasar a Sasori quien le impedía el paso, mientras que Ino y Sai miraban extrañados toda la escena, como buscando una respuesta a todo el embrollo

De pronto un pequeño y agudo ladrido hizo a todos los presentes detenerse de sus gritos, y discusiones

Una mujer mayor caminaba con un pequeño terrier, que parecía estar feliz de regresar a su hogar. La señora Vient, camino normalmente entres los jóvenes que parecían estar en un serio alboroto, se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de la pequeña multitud, que parecía nerviosa, se acomodo los lentes, y de inmediato reconoció a Ino, pues era a la rubia a quien mas veía, además sabia de la peli rosa del piso de abajo, sin embargo a los cuatro hombres ahí, no les reconoció… pero al ver el estado en que todos se encontraban, no pudo más que reír un poco

"En mis tiempos también se hacían este tipos de cosas, aunque por lo regular acostumbraban a haber más mujeres, que hombres, pero bueno, cada quien sus gustos" Comento la mujer mirando a Sasori con un pelinegro en brazos, y un rubio que trataba de retener

"Señora Vient, no es lo que parece, solo son unos amigos, un poco pasados de copas, es todo" Comento Ino tratando de salvar la dignidad de todos los presentes, no era que les importara, pero tampoco quería que su amable y anciana vecina la tachara de una loca ninfómana sin remedio

"Tranquila hija, no juzgo a nadie, yo en mis tiempo hice algunas cosas parecidas, claro con el tiempo encontré a un buen hombre, y vive tranquila con él, hasta que murió, pero son jóvenes, disfruten, solo tengan en cuenta que me quito los aparatos auditivos como en una hora, pues todavía tengo que darle de comer a este precioso" Dijo la mujer acariciando al pequeño terrier

Ino rio nerviosa, joder, ¿Qué le trataba de decir, acaso ella los había escuchado antes?, era una posibilidad, después de todo la mujer era la vecina de Sai, así que al estar su departamento a un lado, existía esa pequeña posibilidad

Todos no pudieron más que permanecer en silencio, mirando y escuchando solo entre pequeños momentos, a Sasuke que parecía estar semi despierto

"Sakura… porque… Sakura… ¿En serio… Akasuna?" Era Sasuke balbuceando

Los presentes miraron a Sakura y Sasori. Mientras su anciana vecina se abría paso para seguir el camino a su departamento, todos querían una explicación, pero ninguno sabía por dónde empezar, además de que el Uchiha estaba casi inconsciente, y era el que había empezado aquel alboroto

"Quiero casarme contigo" Ese fue Sasori, quien de pronto dejo a Sasuke contra una pared, esperando a que el chico no se cayera

Los presentes, miraron extrañados a Sasori, quien agachaba la cabeza, y suspiraba con resignación. Mientras Deidara había abierto los ojos en sorpresa, como si aquella palabras no tuvieran sentido en lo más mínimo

Sasori entonces levanto la vista clavando sus ojos en los azules "No iba a decírtelo así, pero lo arruinaste, pensaba que era hora de hacer público esto, después de todo, ya no me importa lo que piense la gente, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo, sin embargo estaba esperando, el anillo lo tiene Sakura, me hizo el favor de guardarlo y me estaba ayudando a preparar todo" Dijo resignado

Deidara miro por encima del hombro a la peli rosa quien sonreía apenada, mirando al suelo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos

"Oh… por Kami…" Ino se tapo la boca, quería llorar de la emoción "Maldita Frentona, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?" Musito la rubia

Si bien Ino tenía problemas con el rubio, no lo odiaba, y en verdad deseaba que algún día ese par pudiera hacer pública su relación, pues no le parecía justo que estuvieran así, en encuentros furtivos, después de todo, que ambos fueran amantes, no les hacia menos en el mundo de los negocios, ambos eran hombres competentes

"Creo que lo mejor es irnos de aquí, ya estamos de más" Comento Sai tomando el brazo de Ino, pues se imaginaba que iba a empezar a parlotear sobre todo lo sucedido, y seguro la pareja presente quería privacidad con lo que acababa de pasar

Ino trato de resistirse pero le fui inútil

"Y ¿Qué hacemos con este idiota?" Fue la pregunta de Sakura, que estaba todavía molesta con el Uchiha, él era el principal causante de todo lo que pasaba en esos momentos "No podemos simplemente dejarlo en el pasillo, los vecinos seguro se quejaran, tal vez Sai…" La peli rosa miro, pero Sai e Ino ya no estaban

Sasori miro a Sakura "¿Lo conoces no?, supongo que ustedes tienen o tuvieron algo, porque ah venido exigiendo verte en dos ocasiones, así que tal vez no quede de otra, tendrás que llevarlo al departamento de Ino, como mencionaste, no puedes dejarlo en el pasillo, y Deidara y yo… tenemos cosas que aclarar"

El rubio aun seguía callado, no sabía que decir en aquella situación. Sakura se resigno, se agacho frente al Uchiha, y trato de levantarlo, pero el chico apenas y abría los ojos entre ratos

"Idiota, levántate… te juro que estoy a unos segundos de importarme poco si duermes en el pasillo de mi apartamento, si no te levantas no hare nada por llevarte al apartamento" Sakura se estaba desesperando

El peli negro, pareció reaccionar en esos momentos, la miro tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos, y entonces un leve gruñido salió de sus labios. Sasuke trato de levantarse, de manera torpe, pero lo logro… entonces Sakura se cruzo de brazos, el Uchiha la miro de pies a cabeza, la chica frente a él, tenía un muy liguero atuendo para dormir, o tal vez para después de tener sexo, después de todo era lo que hacía ¿No?. La tomo del brazo, y la acerco a él…

"Sakura… tu, me debes una explicación" Logro pronunciar

La peli rosa sentía que mataría al imbécil ahí mismo, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas jodidas palabras?, después de todo él fue quien se largo cual vil ladrón de su casa, y ella no lo había detenido, ¿Para qué lo iba a hacer?, era claro que solo fue un encuentro poco casual entre ellos, y era todo, al final ella tampoco lo conocía, ninguno tenía idea del otro

"Mira Sasuke Uchiha, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, pero ahora mismo no puedes quedarte aquí así que trata de levantarte, te llevare a donde Sai, y que él vea que hace contigo" Sakura trato de acercarse al chico, para ayudarle a encaminarse por las escaleras

Sasuke de hecho no opuso resistencia alguna, estaba bien con el estar cerca del cuerpo de la peli rosa, después de todo estaba siendo llevado por ella, y lo que quería era eso, hablar con ella y estar cerca, para quitársela a Sasori. Sakura estaba irritada, el chico pesaba, y no parecía que se mantendría en pie por mucho tiempo, además el tipo balbuceaba cosas sin sentido

Lograron subir el piso faltante, Sakura trato de llegar al apartamento de Sai, encontrándose con una nota en la puerta, escrita por puño y letra de su amiga

 **Sakura…**

 **Ni creas que dejaras a ese idiota en casa de Sai, te lo follaste, y ahora te haces cargo de él**

 **Suerte amiga, y recuerda, no abuses de él, está muy tomado (:**

"Ino Yamanaka" Una vena empezó a palpitar en la frente de la chica, que arrancaba el trozo de papel de la puerta

Regreso al apartamento de la rubia, y abrió la puerta. El Uchiha no dejaba de parlotear, así que Sakura hizo lo más humano que pensó debía hacerse en casos extremos como esos, para poder ayudar al chico a regresar a su estado normal, y así lograr que pudiera recuperar un poco la cordura… lo llevo al baño de Ino, metiéndole en la regadera

Sasuke se recargaba en la pared, mirando a la peli rosa, que estaba inclinada, dejándole ver muy bien sus pechos sin prenda alguna debajo de la tela delgada del pijama

De pronto el Uchiha quiso morir, abrió los ojos grandes, y trato de gritar, pero por alguna razón, su voz se quedo atrapada en su garganta, impidiéndole pronunciar cualquier cosa. Sentía que se ahogaría, y que no podía ni pedir ayuda, su cuerpo en un momento paso a frio, pues la peli rosa había abierto el grifo, dejando caer el agua helada en el cuerpo del chico que aun estaba completamente vestido, provocándole que de un respingo reaccionara, sobresaltándose por el repentino cambio de temperatura

La risita de la peli rosa se podía escuchar pasando de la puerta del baño, pues amablemente le había dejado solo para que no se sintiera observado mientras tomaba una ducha para ver si así se le bajaba aquel estado

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

"¿En verdad crees que fue bueno dejar que tu amiga se quedara a cargo de Sasuke?" Pregunto Sai mientras besaba el cuello de Ino que estaba encima de la mesa de la cocina

Ella jadeo un poco, no quería pensar en Sakura o el amigo de Sai en esos momentos, de hecho tampoco debía estar dejándose llevar por las caricias de su novio, en esos momentos debían hablar de algo más importante, pero ambos estaban tan absortos en sus caricias, que habían perdido el hilo de la conversación original

Ino trato de tomar todo su auto control, y empujo un poco a Sai, para que este dejara de pasar su lengua por su cuello. Lo miro jadeante, estaba sonrosada

"Estarán bien… pero dime, ¿Por qué conoces a mi padre? ¿Sus empresas están haciendo algún tipo de negocio actualmente?" Volvió a preguntar la rubia

Sai le miro un poco extrañado. El encuentro con los padres de Ino fue en definitiva muy desagradable, tal parecía que la relación entres ellos no era para nada buena, de hecho parecía muy tensa, como si ambas partes desearan matarse, y por alguna razón, algo no parecía estar muy bien con aquello

"No, pero eso esperábamos, la verdad no sabía que los Yamanaka tenían una hija, sabia de Shikamaru, el hijo de tu tío, pero no sabíamos que tenían una hija, es decir, nunca te habíamos visto" Comento con una sonrisa

Ino suspiro "Dime algo Sai, se sincero por favor ¿Piensan hacer negocios con mi familia?" La pregunta de la rubia era demasiado seria, su voz sonó bastante segura

Sai asintió "Seria lo ideal, pensamos convencerlos para que ambas empresas trabajen juntas, la verdad eso nos ayudaría muchísimo"

El rostro de Ino decayó unos breves momentos, pero rápidamente paso a una sonrisa para su actual novio, que la miraba extrañado con el rostro ladeado, buscando los ojos azules, que parecían que se ocultaban de él

"Entonces, creo que está bien… ¡Sai, te quiero!" Y con eso le dio un beso lento, moviendo su boca despacio, entrando de a poco a la de él, mientras lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza

Sai solo atino a devolver el beso de la misma manera, sintiéndose tan diferente a todas las otras ocasiones, sintiendo en este beso el cariño que ambos habían formado con el paso de los días en que se conocieron, no deseo… solo amor, cariño el uno por el otro

"¿Todo bien, verdad?" Pregunto Sai, por alguna razón aquel beso aunque dulce y tierno, igual sabía a dolor, y un mal presentimiento paso por el cuerpo del chico

Ino asintió, mostrando su mejor falsa sonrisa

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Sakura estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama, riéndose mientras escuchaba los jadeos, y pequeños gritos ahogados que daba en el baño el peli negro, que claramente estaba recuperándose de todo el alcohol consumido horas antes

El agua del baño de pronto dejo de correr, y Sakura no pudo más que dejarse caer en la cama, ocultando su felicidad, nunca le había tocado llevar a un chico borracho solo para meterlo en la regadera y escucharle maldecir por todo lo alto, pero valla que se sentía realmente bien escucharlo

La puerta del baño de abrió, revelando a un mojado y muy molesto Sasuke, que escurría desde el cabello hasta los zapatos, estaba por completo empapado, por lo visto, había tardado un poco en reaccionar para salir de la regadera. El chico no pudo dejar de notar a la peli rosa que lo miraba y se retorcía de risa en la cama, como una pequeña niña que había fabricado bien su mejo travesura

Sasuke no sabía que decir, en verdad no estaba entendiendo nada, ¿Por qué estaba Sakura ahí en la habitación?, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Sakura se levanto al verle extrañado, además de mojado, se veía confundido

"¿No tienes nada que decir ahora?" Pregunto ella con una sonrisa "Entonces medio sobrio simplemente no tienes boca, o es que un ratón te mordió la lengua en el baño" La manera sarcástica en que Sakura dijo aquello hizo que Sasuke sintiera que algo estaba mal

"¿Por que acabo de salir de un baño?" Fue lo único que su voz podía preguntar

Sakura se incorporo de la cama "Parece que llegaste a mi apartamento, y pedias verme, o algo parecido, la verdad nadie ten entendía… luego de eso, bueno, te le pegaste a Sasori, no querías soltarlo, llegamos todos, Sai pensó seriamente que era gay y que tenias algo con Sasori, pues parece que has estado preocupado por él, y la verdad estoy pensando que tal vez eres de esos que les gusta de todo, no te justo eh… solo que bueno fue raro, y luego como Sasori y Deidara tenían asuntos pendientes, bueno, decidieron que te trajera conmigo, así que te metí al baño, pues por tu culpa casi vuelvo a lesionarme el pie, así que pensé que necesitabas un baño de agua fría, pero ya estas mejor así que puedes irte a tu casa" Concluyo la chica con los brazos cruzados

Sasuke se sorprendió, estaba escuchando atento cada palabra, pero era tanta información en tan poco tiempo, que no sabía que opinar, sin embargo, en esos momento vagos recuerdos de lo que había hecho momentos antes se cruzaron en su memoria, como si fueran rápidas fotos pasando en su cabeza, entonces tuvo la noción de lo que había pasado, de hecho había escuchado a Sasori teniendo sexo con… miro a la peli rosa que estaba completamente vestida, algo liguera de ropas, pero no se veía agitada, y en verdad no podía decir que la chica pareciera haberse duchado, entonces…

"Oye chico, debes irte… estas mojando el piso de Ino, y no le va a agradar nada" Dijo Sakura moviendo las manos frente a Sasuke para hacerlo volver de sus pensamientos

Sasuke reacciono, sin embargo no estaba en sus planes irse, él había ido con una sola intención, y esa era la peli rosa, así que se empezó a quitar el saco y la camisa mojada, tirándolas en el piso sin ningún cuidado

Sakura lo miro con extrañeza mientras este se desvestía

"¿Qué piensas que haces?" Pregunto cuando el peli negro empezó a desabrochar su pantalón

Sasuke detuvo su desvestir, y miro a la chica con una sonrisa

"No puedo irme de aquí mojado, es tu culpa, y pienso quedarme, me importa poco si Akasuna se molesta porque me quede desnudo donde su novia" Respondió con algo de molestia "No es mi culpa si te agrada mas lo que veras"

Sakura frunció el ceño "Sasori está en mi apartamento, no es mi novio idiota, además ni creas que te quedaras aquí desnudo, acompáñame… tu amigo seguro te presta algo de ropa" Sakura camino a la puerta

El peli negro no dijo nada, solo se recargo en el marco de la puerta "No pienso ponerme la ropa de Sai, así que olvídalo… y a todo esto, ¿Por qué estamos en el piso de tu amiga y no en el tuyo?"

Sakura refunfuño, y le volteo el rostro "Iré y traeré ropa de tu amigo, así te largas del apartamento idiota"

La peli rosa tomo un par de llaves, y salió del apartamento de Ino, dejando la puerta abierta, mientras iba a la puerta de frente, para sin aviso alguno introducir la llave que sabía era del apartamento del novio de su amiga, pues si la conocía debía estar follando con Sai, y nunca le iba a escuchar tocar, así que tendría que interrumpirle, pero no iba a permitir al chico sexy semi desnudo tentarla

Cuando Sakura abrió la puerta no pudo más que sorprenderse, y mirar fijo la imagen frente a ella…

Ino estaba recostada en la mesa completamente desnuda, con las piernas abiertas, mientras ella se masajeaba los pechos, dándose pequeños tirones a los pezones. Entre sus piernas estaba Sai, quien estaba lamiendo con mucho desenfreno la intimidad de la rubia, para luego pasar sus dedos, abriendo más los pliegues de la chica, y así poder chupar con fuerza

La rubia estaba jadeante, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza mientras dejaba que su novio le otorgara todo ese placer, mientras Sai estaba disfrutando de escuchar a la chica, que no se había dado cuenta de la peli rosa mirándoles con interés en la puerta

"Sai… ahí…" Eran las suplicas de su rubia amiga

Los ojos de Sakura pasaron a la otra mano de Sai, que estaba aferrada con fuerza en su pene, mientras se masturbaba con fuerza, con los pantalones solo dejando espacio para que su miembro saliera, y fuera atendido, entonces la peli rosa no pudo más que abrir un poco la boca

Ahora entendía por qué Ino y Sai se la pasaban como un par de adolecentes calientes, y es que el chico tenía una perfecta herramienta con la cual trabajar a su amiga, que no dejaba de jadear, y gemir mientras el chico entre sus piernas empezaba a meter sus dedos para ayudar a su lengua que estaba más que feliz de probar los jugos de la rubia

Sasuke entonces camino a la puerta de Ino, miro a Sakura desde su posición, la chica solo estaba parada frente a la puerta de Sai, pero no se movía, no hacia absolutamente nada, solo miraba a un punto fijo con los ojos bien abiertos. Decidió acercarse a ella y ver qué pasaba con la chica que hasta hace unos momentos parecía no quererse callar la boca

Cuando llego a donde Sakura, no pudo más que impactarse, su amigo estaba ahí, follando con su novia, quien estaba por completo desnuda, mostrando cada centímetro de su piel, mientras Sai, empezaba a penetrarla, haciendo a la rubia gritar…

"¡Que mierda!" Sasuke exclamo

Ino abrió los ojos impactada por la voz de otro chico, para que mirara en la puerta a su amiga y el chico del tequila, mirándoles con insistencia mientras estaban follando

Sai se sorprendió, de pronto detuvo todo movimiento, y miro fijo a Sasuke que alternaba su mirada entre él y la chica debajo de él

Ino se incorporo un poco en la mesa, y sonrió "¡Sakura lárgate, y deja de mirar el pene de mi novio frente, si lo que querías era un foto me hubiera dicho… ahora largo que quiero terminar de follar a gusto!"

Sai iba a gritarle a Sasuke para que dejara de ver a la rubia, pero pronto tan pronto como Ino hablo, la peli rosa empezó a cerrar la puerta, mientras reía

"Te eh dicho que no me gusta ver niñerías, pero si quiero la foto de Sai" Grito la peli rosa tras cerrar la puerta

Sasuke se quedo mirando a la chica, estaba más molesto, y sobre todo porque la peli rosa parecía divertida con la situación, además de andar pidiendo fotos de su amigo

"Si lo que querías era mirar algo que valiera la pena, me hubieras dicho antes… parece que el Akasuna no es suficiente ¿No es así Sakura?" Pregunto con malicia el Uchiha


	7. Chapter 7

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tomo, prestados para crear historias alternas que salen de mi loca imaginación**

Sakura miro al chico de cabellos negros, con un poco de ansiedad "¿Qué crees que haremos Uchiha?" La voz de la peli rosa fue un poco extrañada

Los ojos negros del chico brillaban, su sonrisa se ladeo, y tomo el brazo de la chica, sin decir palabra alguna la cargo, poniéndola en su espalda, tal y como un costal, haciendo que rápidamente ella diera un gritito

"¡Uchiha, bájame y vete de aquí!" Sakura trato de bajar de los brazos del chico, golpeo su espalda desnuda y húmeda

Sasuke no le contesto, ni la soltó en ningún momento, solo la llevo hasta el departamento de la rubia, paso la puerta y sin más, azoto la puerta para cerrarla, y una vez que lo hizo; bajo a la chica sin delicadeza, pegándola contra la puerta, aprisionándola entre su cuerpo semi desnudo y la puerta de la casa de Ino

El corazón de Sakura latía con fuerza en su pecho, podía incluso escucharlo con claridad, y sabia que el Uchiha debía estarlo escuchando con igual claridad. Eso la asusto, no quería sentirse así de vulnerable, así de inquieta por aquel chico que la miraba en esos momentos con esos ojos negros penetrantes

Sasuke sonrió cerca del rostro de la chica, sabía que la estaba logrando poner tensa, que la excitaba, pues podía escuchar como su respiración era agitada, como su corazón resonaba, y veía como su cuerpo tenia leves temblores, gracias a su cercanía

"Una vez más Uchiha… vete de este…" Sakura no pudo continuar

Las manos de Sasuke rápidamente pasaron a su cintura, apretándole un poco, para pegar mejor el cuerpo de la chica con el suyo, mientras sus labios se estrellaban con los de ella, conectándoles en un beso demandante, desesperado, el cual Sakura correspondió gustosamente en cuestión de segundos, pero es que los labios de ese chico se sentían tan bien, tan suaves en su boca, además las manos del hombre, empezaron a deslizarse por debajo de su blusa, presionando su abdomen, mientras lentamente subían por su piel

Sakura jadeo un poco, pero no podía evitarlo, las manos de Sasuke se sentían muy bien en su piel, a pesar de que aún estaba un poco mojado, el chico no se sentía frio, al contrario, su tacto era cálido. Sakura entonces sintió un leve dolor, pues mientras más la tocaba Sasuke, más hacía que tuviera el impulso de llevar sus piernas a sus caderas, y aferrarse al chico, pero por la mala posición en que se encontraba, esto le era imposible

"¡Auch!" La peli rosa se quejó y logro alejar un poco al chico de cabellos negros "Espera, Sasuke…" Sakura gimió adolorida

Sasuke detuvo sus caricias, y miro fijo a la chica, ella tenía sus labios un poco hinchados, por su beso tan agresivo. No sabía cómo sentirse, si bien por besar a Sakura, o mal por estar besando a la chica después de que ella había estado con el Akasuna, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando ella volvió a quejarse con dolor, y se miró el pie

Sasuke apenas lo notaba, Sakura tenía una pequeña venda blanca que estaba rodeando su pierna, apretando con fuerza su tobillo, entonces volvió sus ojos, a los jade

"¿Cómo te lastimaste?" La pregunta sonó sincera

Sakura sonrió "Valla, sí que estas pasado de copas, te eh dicho que me lastime, tuve un accidente en el baño… nada grave, pero duele un poco apoyarlo tanto tiempo, y ya me eh esforzado mucho hoy día" Sakura miro con diversión

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa divertida de la chica, que le indicaba al peli negro lo que tanto temía, y es que seguro Sakura lo decía por sus malditas actividades con el Akasuna. Y ahí fue cuando su cólera volvió, cuando su orgullo de hombre salió a flote, con gran rabia. Él le enseñaría, no la dejaría hasta que ella le rogara que parara, o hasta que Akasuna tuviera que ir al apartamento buscándola por los gritos que le pensaba robar a la chica. Moría por ver el rostro del peli rojo cuando viera como lograba llevar a la peli rosa a niveles extremos del placer, mientras que él, estúpidamente se daba cuenta de que no era rival para el Uchiha, eso ya debía saberlo, pero parecía que el peli rojo no lo estaba entendiendo

Se había atrevido en dos ocasiones a sacarlo de casa de Sakura, de negarle verla, pero ahora, nada se lo impediría, y aunque la peli rosa no quisiera, él no pensaba parar, no iba a dejarla, iba a mostrarle que con él no se jugaba, y que, si él la deseaba y la quería en su vida, así seria al menos hasta que él quisiera

No le importo el dolor de Sakura, ni que se quejara cuando la volvió a tomar de los hombros con fuerza, y la impacto sin medirse contra la puerta

"Sasuke, ¿Qué te pasa?" Sakura sintió un leve dolor en la cabeza

El chico tenía en sus ojos negros un brillo muy malicioso, uno que mostraba su clara lujuria y su molestia, su sonrisa fue tan aterradora, que Sakura tembló unos segundos, antes de sentir como el azabache volvía a tomar su cadera, apretando sus dedos en sus carnes, y así juntándola con su pecho, y volviendo a devorar sus labios, pero ahora con más agresividad, entrando en su boca, metiendo su lengua que exploraba con fiereza su boca, empujando su lengua dentro, moviéndola con total libertad, en un movimiento determinante, de que él mandaba, y que tenía el control absoluto de la situación

Ella gimió, Sasuke solo lograba excitarla más con su actitud dominante, y sin poder resistirse a las caricias, solo logro pasar sus manos por el cuello del azabache, invitándole a seguir sus toscas caricias

Sasuke bajo sus labios a su cuello, la beso, sintiendo el mismo sabor que había sentido aquella vez que la tuvo justo cuando sabia ella se había recién bañado, ella no tenía el olor de nadie en su cuerpo, ni en su piel se sentían marcas de otros toques

La miro, ella tenía en sus ojos jade, el mismo brillo cargado de deseo que cuando la había tomado en su departamento, y sin perder tiempo, retiro la blusa liguera de dormir que la chica llevaba, deslizando la prenda por encima de ella, obligándola a levantar sus manos, para que pudiera sacarla, y dándose cuenta de que ella no traía puesto ningún sostén, así que su piel quedo completamente expuesta, y sin perder tiempo, la tomo de la barbilla, y levanto su rostro, observo su cuello níveo, no tenía marca alguna, entonces miro sus pechos, los acaricio, su abdomen, ella no tenía ni una sola marca que indicara reciente actividad física rigurosa… solo podía pensar en dos cosas, o Akasuna era un chico muy soso en el sexo y solo se satisfacía él de manera rápida, o… ellos no habían estado teniendo sexo momentos antes, y por el olor a limpio que Sakura despedía, estaba empezando a creer que tal vez era cierto que ella y el Akasuna no estaban intimando, pero… la duda seguía matándole

No quería pensar en ella y Akasuna, no ahora que la tenía con las mejillas rosadas, y su cuerpo acelerado, con sus pechos al descubierto, mientras que él los miraba embelesado, como si fueran la cosa más dulce y exquisita que jamás hubiera visto

Y tratando de olvidarse del peli rojo, atino a pasar su manos hasta sus pechos, y aprisiono los dos botones rosados de la chica, apretándoles con un poco de dureza, mirando fijamente el rostro desfigurado de la peli rosa que solo se retorcía con cada toque, que gemía con cada vez más fuerza mientras daba ligueros tirones a esos botones tan lindos y seductores que tenía la chica

Los labios de la peli rosa se abrieron un poco, y se mordió, no quería gritar solo por aquellos leves toques que sentía que le quemaban la piel, ella no iba a mostrarse tan vulnerable, no era una chiquilla en su primera vez, ni una tonta enamorada

Sasuke la beso, ese gesto de morder su labio, lo estremeció, lo enloqueció, así que mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pechos, sus labios jugaban con su lengua, mostrándole quien tenía el control, y que no pensaba parar

Sakura se separó del beso, y llevo su rostro el cuello del chico, beso su cuello, dándole leves chupetones húmedos, haciendo al peli negro soltar un gemido ronco, y seductor en el oído de ella. La peli rosa enterró sus uñas en la espalda del chico, no quería separarse ya de él

Sasuke entonces bajo sus manos, tocando la delicada tela que cubría aun la parte inferior de la chica, y la deslizo fuera de ella agachándose un poco para hacerlo, mientras Sakura lo miraba con atención, los ojos negros miraron a los jade, y Sasuke le sonrió, volvió a levantarse, mientras pasaba sus manos por sus piernas, dando un par de besos en el trayecto, robándole a la chica más gemidos, llegando a las bragas de la chica, donde paso sus dedos por encima de la tela, notando ya lo mojada que se encontraba ella con apenas unos simples toques que le otorgaba, sintió el cuerpo de Sakura estremecerse, y empujo un poco la tela de sus bragas, para pasar con rapidez un dedo por la húmeda entrada de la chica, llevándose consigo un poco de la esencia de ella, logrando que las piernas de la peli rosa temblaran, sonrió y llevo su dedo a su boca, probando a la chica

"Tienes un sabor que enloqueces Sakura" Le dijo Sasuke con voz ronca, cargada de deseo

Ella tenía sus mejillas más rosadas, casi haciéndole competencia a su cabello, solo miraba a Sasuke, quien iba ascendiendo por su cuerpo de manera lenta, mientras lamia sus labios, y luego pasaba su lengua por su abdomen, dejando un rastro de su saliva en su piel

Beso sus pechos, entonces su lengua empezó a jugar con un botón rosado, lamiéndolo, haciendo que Sakura se arquera por el contacto, y al sentir aquello, Sasuke solo pudo morder el rosado pezón erecto de la chica, haciéndola jadear con fuerza, y entonces paso al otro pecho, haciendo lo mismo, mientras sentía que su pantalón ya le estaba estorbando de manera casi cruel, así que se bajó un poco el pantalón, lo suficiente para liberar su excitación, sus labios dejaron los pechos de Sakura, y pasaron a su cuello, donde daba un par de mordidas, sin importarle si dejaría marcas rojas en la suave piel de la peli rosa, mientras su manos tomando sus senos, masajeándole con dureza, apretando sus pezones, Sakura en un momento sintió las manos de Sasuke dejar sus pechos, para descender hasta sus piernas, donde en un hábil movimiento el chico la tomo con fuerza, alzándola, invitándole a que enredara sus piernas en las caderas masculinas, mientras el sostenía a la peli rosa del trasero, mientras su otra mano se recargaba en la puerta, junto con el cuerpo de la peli rosa

Sakura gimió con más fuerza, de prontos e veía acorralada, y en extremo excitada, puso sus manos en las mejillas de Sasuke, y busco sus labios, mordiéndole el labio inferior en un beso desesperado. Sintió el leve sabor a cobre en su lengua, pero Sasuke no le dijo nada, ni la soltó, él solo apretaba con más fuerza su trasero, y le devolvió aquella mordida, haciéndole un pequeño corte igual en el labio de ella

Los dos estaban gimiendo con fuerza, sus alientos calientes se mesclaban, y sus ojos se buscaban, con un claro brillo de lujuria en ellos. El cuerpo de la peli rosa ardía en deseo, su vientre parecía quemarla, su intimidad palpitaba dolorosamente, quería sentirse invadida, sus bragas estaban en extremo húmedas, y ya no podía esperar más por sentirlo

Sasuke estaba tan duro, solo quería tomarla en esos momentos, hacerla gritar de deseo, deseaba mirar sus ojos cuando ya no pudiera soportar más placer, cuando estuviera tan cansada que rogara para que se detuviera. Paso su mano por las piernas de la chica, se adentró en sus piernas, llegando a la intimidad de la chica, podía sentir lo mojado de la tela, solo la hizo a un lado y entonces su dedo paso por los pliegues de la chica, acariciando su intimidad, robándole más suspiros a la peli rosa, mientras las piernas de la chica temblaban, y entonces metió dos dedos dentro de ella, haciéndola gritar

"Sasuke… hgm…ah" Sakura se aferró a él

La siguió penetrando con sus dedos, mirándola como ella se mordía sus labios, tratando de acallar sus gemidos en aumento, mientras que él le robaba besos, mordiendo ligueramente sus labios

Ya no lo soportaba, los gestos de la peli rosa solo hacían al azabache desearla más, así que tomo su miembro con sus dedos llenos de la esencia de ella, mojándole un poco, y con él, empujo un poco más las bragas de la chica, dejándole el espacio suficiente para que en una sola estocada entrara en ella, llenándola hasta el fondo, hundiéndose en ella hasta que no podía más, entrando por completo, mientras sus labios se separaban de aquel beso, dejando un hilo de sus salivas, mientras Sakura tirada atrás su cabeza y cerraba con fuerza los ojos, dando un grito bastante sonoro al sentir como la invadida de manera tan repentina

Sasuke abrió ligueramente la boca, entrecerró sus ojos, y se dejó llevar por el placer, con solo esa entrada en ella, la sintió apretar rápidamente su miembro, mientras la miraba, ella estaba teniendo un maravilloso orgasmo en esos momentos, mientras que él apenas estaba en el inicio de su sesión, y sin duda su orgullo masculino creció en gran manera, una sonrisa ladina apareció en sus labios, y entonces escondió su rostro en los pechos de ella, esperando unos segundos antes de moverse dentro de ella, mientras la sentía estremecerse en sus manos por las secuelas de su orgasmo

"Eso fue rápido Sakura…" Le dijo Sasuke jadeante

Sakura sonrió, si era cierto, había sido muy rápido, pero el sentirlo entrar de aquella manera hizo que explotara en un segundo

"No te emociones Sasuke Uchiha…" Sakura lo miro, tenía su rostro entre sus pechos, y entonces el chico empezó a moverse dentro de ella "Sasuke…" Gimió cuando lo sintió

El azabache comenzó a embestirla con fuerza, con su rostro enterrado en la suave piel, impregnándose de su aroma, mientras sentía su cuerpo hervir en cada zona, por el placer, y es que ella estaba tan húmeda, tan cálida y estrecha, que solo sentía olas de placer recorrer su espina, mientras la sentía a ella aferrarse a sus cabellos, a su espalda

Sasuke la tomo con fuerza del trasero, su otra mano paso a su cadera, y entonces la miro a los ojos, ella los cerraba con fuerza, mientras gemía el nombre de él, llamándole con cada vez más ansiedad, y entonces Sasuke levanto un poco más sus caderas, y la penetro rudamente, hasta chocar contra sus paredes, haciéndola gritar, y llegar de nuevo a un sublime orgasmo, mientras él disfrutaba mirándola correrse. No le dio descanso, siguió con las penetrantes estocadas, cada vez con más fuerza, mientras miraba su piel perlarse por el sudor, así que paso su lengua por su pecho, hasta su cuello, chupando la piel, mientras ella solo daba jadeos y gemidos fuertes

Entonces Sasuke gimió con fuerza, sentía como el placer lo golpeaba con cada vez más intensidad, con más fuerza…

"Sasuke…Sasu…" Ella gritaba su nombre

El ya no podía soportarlo, necesitaba liberarse, no podía contenerse más tiempo, ella le hacía imposible tal cosa, lo volvía loco de placer. Así que llevo sus manos a las caderas de la chica, y la empezó a embestir con más fuerza, haciendo que, con cada golpe, la chica golpeara más con la puerta, haciéndola resonar

Un gemido gutural salió de sus labios, y el nombre de la peli rosa salió en un grito, cuando no pudo aguantarlo más y estallo dentro de ella. La abrazo con fuerza, y la beso mientras se corría, sintiendo como ella pasaba sus uñas por su espalda, mientras apretaba con más fuerza sus piernas en sus caderas

Se quedó dentro de ella unos breves segundos, no quería romper esa unión que se sentía tan cálida, sin embargo, las piernas de la chica empezaron a perder fuerza, y comenzaron a desenredarse de sus caderas. Sasuke aun tenia a Sakura agarrada por las caderas, y por mero instinto no la había soltado, pero al sentirla deslizarse fuera de él, la miro aun jadeante

"¿A dónde crees que vas Sakura?" Pregunto en tono serio

La oji verde tenía un poco abierto sus labios, y se acercó a los labios del chico, pasando su lengua por los labios masculinos, haciendo que Sasuke abriera grande los ojos

"No creo que te quieras quedar en la puerta Uchiha" Pronuncio Sakura con un leve ronroneo

Sasuke le sonrió traviesamente, era cierto, quizás la puerta no era el lugar más cómodo, pero no pensaba dejarla escapar de su agarre, así que apretó nuevamente sus manos entre sus piernas, y se giró con ella encima, sin salir de la chica, camino por el departamento hasta la habitación en la cual momentos antes habían estado

Con cada paso que daba, Sakura sentía nuevos espasmos, su cuerpo aun unido al del chico estaba aún caliente, y exigiendo más, además podía sentir que de manera intencional con cada paso Sasuke igual levantaba un poco sus caderas, y las dejaba caer, sintiendo como volvía a ponerse duro aun sin salir de ella

Lo escucho gemir bajito cuando estaba por llegar a la cama, y ella sonrió. Beso su mejilla, lentamente paso su lengua hasta su cuello, donde empezó a dar pequeños mordiscos, haciendo que Sasuke ronroneara mientras aun la cargaba a la cama

Entonces le chico se dejó caer en la suave cama, llevándose a la peli rosa, quedando recostada encima de Sasuke, mientras seguía su labor de morder su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, pasando su lengua por la piel perlada del chico, sintiendo un leve sabor salado del chico. Sakura no perdió el tiempo, empezó a mover sus caderas lentamente

Sasuke se dejó hacer, la verdad se sentía tan bien, que no quiso protestar en el momento, además Sakura estaba besando su pecho, pasando su lengua por su piel, haciéndolo estremecer, mientras que sus caderas se movían de arriba abajo. Tenía de nuevo una muy dura erección, y aun no entendía, que hacia esa peli rosa con él, y con su cuerpo, que parecía quemarle con solo un poco de contacto, tampoco quería indagar en el tema mientras ella lo estaba chupando, solo deseaba seguir así

Sakura levanto un poco su torso, poniendo sus manos de apoyo en el pecho masculino, mientras arqueaba su espalda, y llevaba su cabeza atrás, y entonces sus movimientos empezaron a ser más rápidos, haciendo que, con cada golpe, se enterrara más en el miembro masculino

"Si… Sasuke… Sasuke" La peli rosa volvía a jadear como loca

Sasuke la miro, sus pechos se movían de un lado a otro sin control alguno, mientras que el apretaba su trasero, tratando de entras más en ella, y es que parecía que quería traspasarla con cada embestida que le daba a la chica, una de sus manos dejo el trasero de la chica, y paso a su vientre, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a sus pechos, atrapando uno entre sus manos, mientras lo apretaba, entonces levanto un poco su torso, y apretó el seno de la chica entre sus labios, lamiendo con desesperación

Sakura grito, estaba extasiada, y las sensaciones solo se hacían cada vez más placenteras, apretó los cabellos azabaches del chico, incitándole a seguir lamiéndole los pechos, mientras seguía con el vaivén de sus caderas

Sasuke la miro "Sakura, di mi nombre… ¡hazlo!" Exigió en un gemido ronco "Dime, que lo estas disfrutando como nunca nadie te había hecho disfrutar… Sakura" Sus ojos se cerraron, estaba tan excitado

Ella no podía, sentía cada poro de su piel quemarla, claro que no había sentido nunca antes nada como lo que sentía ahora con el Uchiha, y no sabía por qué era que se sentía así, y le daba un poco de miedo admitirlo, pero era cierto… ese chico la estaba enloqueciendo de placer

"¡Sasuke…Uchiha!" Grito, y apretó sus labios rápidamente, empezó a moverse con más rapidez, con más salvajismo encima del chico, quien empezó a morder sus pechos, mientras su otra mano le apretaba más el trasero "Si… ahí" La peli rosa estaba de nuevo en el limite

Ninguno pensaba parar aquello, los dos estaban envueltos en el placer que el otro otorgaba, y pensaban seguir, hasta que uno de ellos pidiera detenerse, o simplemente no pudiera más y callera en la inconciencia

-0o0-

Un departamento abajo…

Sasori tenía las manos de Deidara entre las suyas, y lo miro con una sonrisa traviesa

"Sabes que nos matara verdad" Dijo Deidara con fastidio

Sasori rio, y asintió, mientras miraba de nuevo el maldito mueble de la peli rosa, que estaba lleno de la esencia de ambos, y aunque habían tratado de limpiar, bueno… parecía que había quedado una linda marca en el mueble de la peli rosa

"Le regalare una sala nueva… además aun le debía algo por el favor que me estaba haciendo" Comento despreocupado el peli rojo

"No creo que eso la calme, pero… suena justo"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Sakura se estiro en la cama, sintió una opresión en su pierna, al observar, noto una pierna masculina oprimir al suya, y al girarse miro el rostro pasivo del moreno que estaba profundamente dormido al otro lado de ella

Iba a volver a dormir, pero un ruido la saco de su ensueño, era el molesto teléfono fijo de Ino que empezaba a sonar, lo miro y pensó seriamente descolgarlo sin atender, pero bien podría ser la misma Ino que le llamaba, aunque también podía llamarle a su celular

Estiro una mano perezosa y levanto el teléfono, estaba por hablar… pero la voz ronca y firme del otro lado de la línea se lo impidió

"Te quiero en la oficina en dos horas Ino, y más vale que llegues a tiempo" Sakura abrió completo los ojos, y miro el teléfono en su mano "No tengo tiempo para discusiones, así que te diré que te estaremos esperando, igual avísale a tu amiguita, Haruno también estará aquí, y las esperamos a las dos"

Sin más, el hombre del otro lado de la línea colgó el teléfono

Sakura se dejó caer en la cama, y gimió con frustración… ¿Para que sus padres querían verlas?, seguro era algo que tenía que ver con la maldita reunión de la noche anterior, por que no veía otra explicación

Se liberó del agarre del chico a su lado, y marco rápidamente su número de casa, esperando que el peli rojo o el rubio contestaran, pero sonaba ocupado, y eso no podía ser nada bueno, tal vez… Sakura se levantó apurada, y busco su ropa, sin perder tiempo se puso su blusa de dormir, y se colocó de nuevo el pequeño short del conjunto, sin ponerse las bragas, solo quería llegar a su departamento

-0o0-

La peli rosa primero golpeo la puerta de Sai, esperando poder hablar con su amiga rubia, pero nadie salía del apartamento, así que se dio por vencida, y corrió escaleras abajo, tocando desesperadamente su puerta

No tardó en aparecer por la puerta un chico de cabellera roja

"Sasori, dime que mi padre…" Sakura no termino de hablar

"Deidara contesto, parece que no le hizo gracia, por que escucho mi voz igual, y empezó a gritar maldiciones, luego se calmó y dijo que te quería en las oficinas de los Yamanaka en dos horas" El peli rojo se frotaba los ojos aun adormilado "¿Está pasando algo?" Pregunto seriamente preocupado "¿Y el Uchiha?"

Sakura se sonrojo, y entonces Sasori enfoco su mirada en el cuello de la chica, que mostraba varias marcas rojas en el

"Creo que sé que paso con él" Una sonrisa burlona salió de los labios del Akasuna

-0o0-

Sasuke se despertó, nuevamente toco el otro lado de la cama esperando encontrar ahí el cálido cuerpo que estuvo haciendo suyo hasta que la peli rosa colapso y se quedó dormida

Se incomodó al no sentir a la chica a su lado, pero sintió que aún estaba cálido ese lugar de la cama, así que la chica no tenía mucho de haberse levantado

Se incorporó de la cama, tomo su pantalón y se lo coloco, no se acordaba en que momento de la noche había quedado desnudo, pero bueno, después de todo era lo de menos. Busco a la peli rosa por el departamento, al no encontrarla la cólera lo invadió, ¿Acaso había salido corriendo con el idiota del Akasuna cuando amaneció?

Sus celos lo llevaron a salir con solo el pantalón puesto, bajando las escaleras, y con cada paso, enojándose más con la peli rosa, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa traidora a hacer tal cosa?, se acostaba con él, y luego regresaba al peli rojo

La puerta del departamento de la peli rosa estaba abierta, y las voces de tres personas se podían escuchar murmurar. Sasuke no lo pensó ni dos veces y entro furioso al lugar, quería llegar a donde las voces cuchicheaban

Se detuvo solo un momento al notar que las voces salían del cuarto de la peli rosa, y tomo el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrir

"Si, estaba por decirle lo bien que te movías, la verdad me dio risa su ataque de histeria, nunca antes escuche a un padre tan molesto" El rubio rio "Pero que culpa tienes, después de todo tienes un hermoso trasero Sakura"

"Bueno eso es genial, después de todo si me lo dicen ustedes debe ser cierto… en quien mejor que ustedes para confiar" La peli rosa sonrió a los dos hombres frente a ella "Por cierto, es tan hermoso… no sabía que Sasori pudiera hacer tales cosas, es decir…" Un gemido se escuchó de parte de la peli rosa

"Bueno, quien puede culparme… después de todo, así pasa cuando uno se enamora"

Sasuke no podía más, estaba tan molesto con aquella conversación, ¿Acaso los dos tipos eran amantes de Sakura?. Abrió la puerta, y se sorprendió, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, quería gritarle a la peli rosa por ser tan desgraciada, pero no pudo ni mover un dedo

Los tres estaban en la cama, Sasori estaba sentando con las piernas abiertas, mientras dentro de su regazo, estaba el rubio recostado, solo con una camisa sobre puesta y en bóxer, mientras que el Akasuna lo besaba con pasión, y Sakura estaba frente a ellos, con las piernas cruzadas, mirando la escena con una sonrisa de niña boba

"Felicidades, en verdad lamento que por culpa del Uchiha se arruinara la sorpresa para Deidara, hubiera sido lindo si le hubieras pedido matrimonio como habíamos planeado" Suspiro la peli rosa

Deidara separo sus labios del peli rojo, iba a contestarle a la chica frente a él, pero la imagen del chico de cabellos azabaches en estado de shock lo hizo levantarse de un saltito del regazo de Sasori

"¿Uchiha?" Deidara pronuncio aterrado "¿Tu qué haces aquí?"

"Ustedes… ¿Son…?" Sasuke parecía estar mirando a un montón de rarezas, pues sus ojos se veían bien abiertos, como si la imagen frente a él fuera incomprensible "Tú y Sasori…" Dijo señalando a Deidara

Sasori tomo la mano del rubio, y lo acerco de nuevo a él, mirando con ojos desafiantes a chico Uchiha frente a él

"Es mi pareja, ¿Algún problema con eso Uchiha?" La pregunta de Sasori fue con voz aterradora, dejando ver la amenaza detrás de las palabras


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

Sakura se levantó apresurada de la cama, y se puso frente al chico de cabellos negros, que simplemente parecía haber olvidado su razón del estar ahí. Sin embargo, parecía que Sasori, estaba empezando a molestarse, pues por la mirada del peli rojo, Sakura había entendido que el comentario y la mirada tan extraña de Sasuke, le había molestado de sobre manera

"Entonces, ¿Eres Gay?" Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron aún más grandes, mientras un dedo, señalaba a la pareja, de manera acusadora "Eso significa que, ustedes dos… son, ¿Una pareja?, y entonces… tú" El chico miro a la peli rosa

"¿Tienes algún problema con nosotros Uchiha?" Sasori estaba por levantarse, el comentario del chico frente a él, no le había hecho ninguna gracia "No pienso aguantar a tipos imbéciles, ni por que seas el hermano menor de Itachi, o el novio de Sakura" Un gruñido salió de los labios del hombre

"Alto, este tipo no es mi novio" Sakura se estremeció con el simple comentario, no era que le molestara pensar en el tipo, como algo, parecido a un novio, pero si era realista, ese tipo no quería nada serio "Solo un conocido, así que a mí no me…"

Deidara trato de retener lo más que podía al peli rojo, pues por su timbre de voz, y su semblante, estaba más que claro, que estaba dispuesto a pelear con el Uchiha presente, pues seguro le había sido ofensivo la manera en que el joven, les miraba, y les hacía preguntas, como si ellos fueran algo raro de mirar

Sakura se acercó rápidamente, las cosas se estaban poniendo tensas en la habitación, y era claro que, si no intervenía alguien, ahí, dos tipos se iban a caer a golpes, en cualquier instante. Después de todo, era su departamento, y no quería problemas innecesarios con el propietario del lugar, solo por un par de tipos, que no podían contener su instinto primitivo de golpearse

"Vamos chicos, todos tranquilos… es bueno que podamos aclarar las cosas" Sakura toco el duro pecho del Uchiha, dándole una leve palmada al hombre, así, logrando captar su atención "Sasori y Deidara, son amigos míos, y son una pareja, y es grosero mirar de esa forma tan estúpida a las personas, si sabes ¿No?, además, en esta época, no veo por qué debería asombrarte esto"

Sasori por su parte mantuvo a su lado al rubio, quien a diferencia del peli rojo, parecía estar seriamente preocupado por el hecho de haber sido descubiertos por el muchacho frente a ellos

Deidara trato de salir del agarre de Sasori, una vez que las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad. Pues el peli rojo, estaba tomándole de las caderas, apretando más sus manos a su alrededor, solo logrando que se sintiera más incómodo, pues en momentos, podía mirar lo ojos negros del Uchiha, desviarse hasta sus caderas, donde Sasori le sostenía, y hacer una débil mueca de extrañeza, o algo parecido a desagrado

"No seas imprudente, y ya suéltame idiota" Susurro el rubio, tratando de soltarse, pero el agarre en su brazo solo se hizo más fuerte "¡Por un demonio Sasori!, suéltame"

"No, y no veo por qué el problema, además, ya te lo dije, no pienso seguir ocultándole esto a la gente, ¿Qué más da si el Uchiha se entera?, además, estás de acuerdo en casarte conmigo, así que está claro que todos se han de enterar pronto" Sasori levanto la voz

Sakura aun miraba a Sasuke, mientras le regañaba, por la imprudente expresión en su rostro, pero el arrebato de Sasori, hizo que ambos dejaran de discutir aquel tema, y prestaran atención al hombre

"Si, lo sé, lo acepte, pero no creo que la forma correcta, sea esta Sasori, además… mi ropa" Deidara murmuro en bajo, y es que la camisa que llevaba sobre puesta, estaba ya casi fuera de su cuerpo

Las mejillas del rubio se pusieron coloradas, y ahí lo noto Sasori, la vergüenza estaba invadiendo a su novio, después de todo, estar semi desnudo frente a Sakura, no le era vergonzoso pues era una chica, a la cual ya le tenía confianza, pero estar así, en presencia de otro tipo, el cual igual estaba desnudo de la parte superior del cuerpo, y que además, era atractivo, no podía ser para menos, así que había logrado prender los botones de vergüenza en el rubio, y los de celos en el peli rojo, que entonces, se levantó, y consigo, a su novio, poniéndole detrás de él

"Nosotros debemos vestirnos" Sasori trato de hablar más relajado, pero su rostro aún estaba fruncido "Creo que esta de mas, pedirles que ser retiren un momento"

Sakura de inmediato entendió el mensaje, y solo asintió, mientras jalaba al chico Uchiha fuera de la habitación

"Me llevare a este tipo conmigo, después de todo, solo venia por algo de ropa… así que nos veremos en la tarde, por favor, pierdan cuidado de esto" Sakura agito su mano, despidiéndose de ambos hombres

Sasori asintió, y cerró la puerta detrás de Sakura. Después tendría el tiempo para hablar con el Uchiha

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

¿Desde cuándo, despertar era si de sereno y hermoso?, no tenía la más mínima idea, pero seguro lo que le daba aquella paz, esa calma, y alegría en el corazón, era que ahora podía mirar a la rubia a su lado

Esa hermosa joven, que, al dormir, perdía por mucho, el atractivo de su rostro perfectamente maquillado, además, de que los largos cabellos rubios, parecían revelarse, y enredarse en el rostro de la chica, logrando así, que incluso, algunos cabellos, estuvieran dentro de su boca, mientras ella suspiraba de manera lenta

No recordaba, que despertar a lado de Konan, fuera así de agradable, y no era que la rubia despertara de manera perfecta, como en la televisión, y las películas, simplemente era la sensación agradable, de poder mirar a la mujer que amaba, a su lado, mientras su cálida piel, aun emanaba el aroma de ambos cuerpos conectados con frenesí horas antes

Sai, sonrió y se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de la chica, retiro un par de cabellos rubios, y deposito un suave beso en los labios abiertos de la chica

Antes no había podido estar hasta el día siguiente con ella, ni siquiera sabía que lo anhelaba tanto, hasta que descubrió, que su cuerpo, solo se calentaba y pedía por aquella mujer, con desesperación, olvidando incluso a su antigua pareja por completo; al grado, de rechazar su cercanía

Ino se estiro un poco, y empezó a frotar su rostro, sus ojos apenas y se abrían, cuando miro, el sonriente rostro del chico de piel pálida frente a ella

La rubia se llevó ambas manos al rostro, tapando por completo su expresión, mientras se hundía mas entre las sabanas de la cama

"Te he dicho que no me mires tan fijamente cuando me despierto… ¡Es vergonzoso!" Ino sonaba un poco apenada

Sai sonrió aún más y trato de destapar a la chica, pero Ino solo se aferró más a las sabanas

"Sabes, hacemos cosas aún más vergonzosas, y en lugares, no aptos, así que… ver tu rostro en las mañanas, es sin duda lo menos, así que no te avergüences, y déjame verte un poco más Ino"

Las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron a rojo, sin duda, escucharle decir su nombre, era algo que siempre le hacía sentirse como una colegiala en su primer amor. Antes de poder si quiera, decir algo, sintió que era apretada con fuerza, por encima de las sabanas, mientras un cuerpo algo pesado, se apoyaba en ella

"Quiero que nos quedemos así, solo un poco más, solo unos minutos antes de que tenga que irme, ¿Puedo?"

"Solo un poco, porque debo cambiarme" Murmuro la rubia

La pareja se quedó quieta en aquella posición, sus respiraciones, eran lentas, y a un ritmo igual. Ninguno quería decir nada, pero ambos sabían, que tenía muchas cosas de las cuales hablar, sobre todo, después de los sucesos de aquella noche, sin embargo, parecía que esperaban que el otro, iniciara la conversación

Sai suspiro cansado, no quería esperar más tiempo, y tal parecía, que Ino, no iba a sacar el tema; sin embargo…

"Si en verdad, piensan hacer negocios con nuestras familias, lo mejor para ustedes, es que se alejen de nosotras, hablo de ti, y tu amigo del tequila" Dijo de pronto Ino, con voz algo apagada, sin salir de entre las sabanas "Mi padre jamás hará tratos con alguien que este saliendo conmigo, menos lo hará el padre de Sakura, además… desde el principio, supe que esto no duraría mucho… ¡Nunca dura!" Susurro lo último la rubia, con voz cada vez más queda

Sai sintió un gran dolor en el pecho, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo, tratando con más fuerza de retirar las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de la rubia

"Ino, ¿Por qué estás diciendo esas cosas?, no lo digas ni de broma, eso no me está agradando para nada" El pecho de chico, se sintió de pronto, muy apretado

La rubia salió de entre las sabanas, y sus preciosos ojos azules, se encontraron con los oscuros, de su novio, quien parecía un poco agitado

"Sai… no estoy bromeando, si ustedes están haciendo cualquier tipo de trato con nuestros padres, ellos seguro no aceptaran nada, mientras sepan que estamos involucradas con ustedes, así que solo les estaríamos causando inconvenientes" Los ojos de la rubia, no querían mirar frente suyo, pues sentía la pesada mirada de su novio, y sabía que no podría decirle todo aquello, mirándole fijamente

"Creo que estas exagerando Ino, sé que la reacción de tus padres, anoche no fue de lo más agradable, pero, no creo que, por eso, debas decir algo como esto… la verdad, no pienso alejarme de ti" El peli negro, paso sus dedos por la mejilla de la chica, retirando un par de cabellos rebeldes del rostro de la mujer "Además, no son nuestros únicas opciones" Con eso, beso suavemente la frente de la rubia

La chica, sintió el corazón más relajado, pero aun cuando sentía alegría, de aquellas palabras dichas por aquel hombre, que la sostenía con tanta dulzura entre sus brazos, mientras le aseguraba que no importaba aquello, no podía sentirse completamente tranquila, bien sabía, que el apoyo de sus padres, era sin duda inigualable, para cualquier empresa que su novio, pudiera estar trabajando, y sin duda, el desprenderse de aquello, tan fácilmente no era algo que de verdad pudiera tomarse a la liguera

"No tienes que esforzarte tanto por esto…" Sai trato de tomar la barbilla de Ino, pero antes de conseguirlo, el molesto ruido del timbre empezó a sonar "Tks"

Ding…Dong…Ding…

"¿Esperas a alguien tan temprano…?, Oh, tal vez, es tu amigo, ya que anoche parecía que necesitaban algo, cuando vinieron a interrumpir" Ino soltó un suspiro de incomodidad, y se levantó de la cama "Si viene con Sakura, es mejor que abramos rápido, o no dejaran de fastidiar"

"Anoche… yo siento lo que paso, olvide poner el seguro a la puerta, no era mi intención que ellos, vieran… bueno, la verdad, es que" Las mejillas pálidas, ahora estaban rojas

Sai se estaba acomodando rápidamente la ropa, mientras Ino, hacia lo mismo, solo que con ella parecía más relajada, que él. Sin embargo, en cuanto escucho al chico, solo pudo soltar una carcajada

"No es algo que puedas evitar sabes, además, no es la primera vez que Sakura me encuentra, aunque… si es la primera que me molesta tanto que vea a mi pareja, así que…" La rubia puso un dedo en su barbilla, y su semblante paso a uno serio "No pienso permitir que esto vuelva a suceder, no quiero a Sakura teniendo pensamientos sucios contigo, así que no te le acerques durante un tiempo" Sentencio la chica, con rostro implacable

Sai por su parte, parecía mas que sorprendido, pues era él, quien no quería a Sasuke cerca de Ino, por mucho tiempo, pues solo recordar que el chico había mirado a su novia en pleno acto sexual, con aquel rostro sonrojado y su cuerpo ardiendo debajo suyo, era algo que solo estaba reservado para él, no para el disfrute de nadie más

"Creo que soy yo quien debería estar diciendo esas cosas, y además… ¿Cómo que no es la primera vez que Sakura…?" Antes de terminar la pregunta, el sonido de la puerta, siendo pateada, hizo a ambos, voltearse a la puerta de la habitación

"¡Maldita desesperada!" Murmuro Ino "Ya escuchamos, así no ¡tumben la puerta!"

Ino y Sai caminaron de manera apresurada a la puerta principal, siendo Sai, quien abrió la puerta, solo para escuchar la discusión que mantenían, detrás de ella

"Pero, ¿No eran novios ustedes?, y fuiste con ese tipo a la fiesta, y se veían tan, juntos" Los ojos negros, parecían arder a rojo intenso "Además, estaba en tu casa, casi desnudo deambulando como si nada, igual que el otro tipo" Sasuke movía las manos en el aire, de manera un tanto agresiva

Sakura suspiro por enésima vez en ese momento, y se froto el rostro

"Tú y yo, no somos nada, apenas y te eh visto un par de veces, y no veo por qué te deba dar explicaciones de mi vida, pero solo porque estoy cansada de tanto parloteo estúpido, te diré esto… Sasori no es mi novio, es un amigo de hace muchos años, y como viste por ti mismo, él es gay, y Deidara es su pareja y compañero de trabajo, y si, se está quedando en mi apartamento, porque aquí, no hay prensa ni ojos curiosos que les molesten, o les miren con desdén solo por su relación, o al menos eso pensé, hasta que entraste imbécil" La peli rosa se veía claramente molesta

"Eso… no era mi intención, solo que me sorprendí un poco, ese tipo tiene muy mala reputación, se dice que le gusta saltar de chicha en chica, y verlo de pronto, en esa situación, tan cariñoso con otro tipo, sin duda que me iba a impactar, tampoco es algo que vea todos los días" Las mejillas de Sasuke se encendieron un poco

La vergüenza estaba devolviéndole las imágenes de ambos chicos, solo momentos atrás, y era cierto, no era algo que viera comúnmente, dos chicos tratándose como amantes y casi sin ropas, hablando tan tranquilamente con una chica, como si aquello fuera lo más normal

"Y, que es eso de que no estamos saliendo ni nada, yo pensé que te deje claro que no te ibas a librar de mí, así como así chica, cuando quiero algo lo tengo hasta que me aburro y…"

Sakura miro con esos hermosos jades, de manera desafiante al joven a su lado. Por un instante, pensó seriamente en darle un golpe, y dejar al chico ahí, pero por alguna razón, ese tipo era diferente y demasiado agradable, aun con su actitud ' _Dominante_ ', así que solo volteo los ojos y asintió

"Lo que digas galán, solo no molestes a Sasori y Deidara, quiero pensar que tienes cerebro, y no andarás contando lo que sucedió momentos antes, eso es cosa de ellos, así que trata de no meterte en el camino de Sasori" Parecía una advertencia

Sasuke frunció el ceño, quería recriminar a la chica por aquella falta de confianza, pero, bueno, realmente no se conocían lo suficiente como para decir que confiaban el uno en el otro, así que, por ese parte, la chica tenia completa razón. Sin embargo, no era como que tuviera la intención de ir por ahí, comentando acerca de la vida amorosa real, del Akasuna, y de sus preferencias sexuales

Pero la puerta se abrió, revelando a Sai, con el rostro algo sonrojado, y algo sudado, quizás por las prisas de abrir la puerta principal

"¿Dónde está la cerda?, necesitamos hablar urgente" Sakura, no espero a que el chico le diera entrada a su departamento, solo le hizo a un lado, y paso como si fuera su propia casa "Ino, más vale que estés bien despierta, porque te tengo noticias…"

La rubia apareció del fondo del departamento, mientras caminaba algo despreocupada; el teléfono de Sakura sonó, y la peli rosa miro extrañada la pantalla de su teléfono, para luego contestar algo asombrada igual

"¿Shikamaru?, Si buenos días… si hace un tiempo que no hablamos… estoy con ella, en el departamento… ¿Cómo que vienes subiendo las escaleras?"

Ino miro a Sakura, quien a su vez, la miro con ojos bien abiertos, mientras agitaba las manos, y ambas mujeres caminaban a pasos rápidos, hasta la puerta de Sai, donde ambas miraron al chico de cola de caballo, caminar con una mano en el teléfono, y la otra en el pantalón, mientras con ojos cansados les miraba, y colgaba el teléfono

Shikamaru volteo sus ojos al departamento de Ino, y luego a la puerta donde ambas mujeres se encontraban

"Tenía entendido que tu apartamento era este, no aquel… tal vez me informaron mal" La voz cansada del chico no logro sacar de su asombro a las mujeres

Mientras tanto Sai, y Sasuke, se quedaron algo impactados, de mirar a ambas chicas correr a la puerta, y luego quedarse estáticas, con las bocas semi abiertas, para luego escuchar una voz masculina, y cansada dirigirse a ellas

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Ino apenas podía abrir la boca, y preguntar

Shikamaru se pasó las manos por el cabello "Mi tío me pidió que pasara por ustedes, para que no fueran a cancelar la cita, y además, parecía que deseaba saber sobre sus acompañantes de la noche, así que me mando en una visita, ' _Informativa_ ', pero, ya lo saben" Suspiro y se acercó más a las chicas

"Esto no me suena para nada, ¿Cuál cita?" La rubia estaba realmente extrañada de aquello "No tengo idea de ninguna cita con los viejos hoy, así que"

"Me llamaron a tu departamento, y eso venía a avisarte, parece ser que nos necesitan para algo _urgente_ , pero si han mandado un guía, seguro es por nuestra presencia anoche, así que seguro es otro de sus lindos y largos sermones, ya sabes cuales Cerda" Sakura estaba empezando a sentir un dolor de cabeza gigantesco "No tengo deseos de ningún sermón a estas horas, dime Shikamaru, ¿Hay alguna forma en que podamos librarnos de esto?"

El chico de cola de caballo, suspiro cansado

"Me temo que no, me pidieron, que me les esperara, todo lo que fuera necesario, pero que les llevara" Shikamaru se detuvo, de pronto, miro a dos tipos, a los cuales reconoció casi de manera inmediata, sobre todo, al de piel pálida, que Ino, había presentado como su novio "No es tu departamento, ¿Verdad?" Pregunto algo cansado a la rubia

Ino se giró, para encontrarse con la sonrisa algo extraña en el rostro de su novio, y el ceño fruncido del chico del tequila

"Vive aquí, no fue planeado por si lo pensabas preguntar, además, no tenía idea de que estaba negociando con ustedes, así que no saques ideas erróneas"

Shikamaru asintió, y extendió su mano "Buenos días, por cierto, ¿No estabas comprometido con una chica llamada Konan, o si?" El tono despreocupado del chico, no dejaba ver, que tan serio era con su pregunta

Sai se sintió realmente incomodo, la verdad, no era que negara el haber estado con Konan, pero no era algo que deseara hablar frente a Ino, ni menos por sugerencia de algún familiar de la chica

"Si, estuve saliendo con ella, sin embargo, lo de estar comprometido, es algo que solo se decía sin razón"

Sasuke noto el cambio en la atmosfera, y por el rostro de ambas chicas, se dio cuenta que aquello, se estaba poniendo cada vez, más extraño

"Por cierto, vi a Sasori un piso abajo, lo eh saludado, sin embargo, me sorprende un poco, pensé que estarías ahí con él Sakura" Shikamaru miro de reojo al chico Uchiha, si no mal recordaba, el tipo, tenía mucho parecido a su hermano del grupo Akatsuki

"Si, bueno, solo le estoy dando asilo… es más barato que pagar por un hotel, y Sasori y yo, nos llevamos muy bien, así que por eso se ha quedado en mi apartamento, mientras me quedo con Ino" La peli rosa parecía un poco nerviosa

Shikamaru abrió los ojos, y rio

"No será algo, como que Ino pasa las noches en compañía de su novio, y tú en su apartamento" Comento el chico algo divertido

"No veo el inconveniente, ya te había presentado a Sai, como mi novio, así que no veo por qué tratar de confirmar lo obvio, además, si tantas ganas tienen nuestros padres de vernos, ¿Por qué no han venido personalmente?" Ino estaba perdiendo los estribos, el coraje estaba subiendo por su cuerpo, y tal como un volcán, estaba por explotar

"Bueno, parece que están sumamente ocupados, así que me lo pidieron a mí, pero no te enojes, ya sabes que tengo que seguir las ordenes, además… no solo vine por ustedes, también debía hablar con Sasori, mi tío quiere hablar con él, en algo privado"

Sakura se froto la sien "Dile a mi padre que no salgo con Sasori, y que no necesita esa mierda de nuevo, así que olvídate de Sasori, ni le menciones esto, porque no sé cómo va acabar esta vez"

Sasuke y Sai, solo se miraron, algo en esa parte de la conversación, no se escuchaba nada bien, y aunque ambos querían saber la razón, ninguno se atrevía a preguntar

"Mira, nos iremos a cambiar, y tu espera abajo, ya te alcanzamos" Ino trato de despedir al chico

Sin embargo, Shikamaru se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón, y suspiro, luego miro a Sai, y su compañero

"Al menos, puedo esperar en el departamento de tu novio, después de todo, es problemático estar en afuera, la gente puede mal interpretar mi presencia" Shikamaru miro a Sai, y dio un paso más cerca del departamento del chico

Ino suspiro molesta "¡No!, tú debes irte afuera, no te quiero cerca…"

"Claro por qué no, puedes pasar y esperar aquí con nosotros, sería un placer poder conversar más contigo" Sai intervino, y rápidamente encamino al chico de cola de caballo a su departamento

Ino miro a Sakura, y la peli rosa, sintió el coraje subir en el rostro de su amiga

"Vamos, tal vez no pase nada malo, solo serán unos minutos, solo debemos ponernos algo semi decente e ir con los viejos" Sakura trato de llevarse a la rubia, pero esta parecía tiesa, en aquel lugar "Hay que cambiarnos rápido para así irnos de aquí, y llevarnos a Shikamaru"

La rubia entonces entendió, y camino rápidamente a su departamento, con la intención, de vestirse lo más rápido que podía

….

Shikamaru tomo asiento en un mueble, y miro fijamente a Sasuke, quien se sentó frente a él, con rostro demasiado serio

"Bueno, ya que mi prima por fin nos dejó solos, debo decirte algo Sai, mi tío quiere verte, es algo usual en él, presentarse con los chicos con los que Ino, pretende salir, así que sería bueno que vallas con él, lo antes posible" El carácter flojo y despreocupado del chico de pronto cambio "Mi prima es un poco ingenua aun, y no entiende que como su padre es un hombre tan importante, los tipos tratan de acercarse a ella, con el fin de llegar a mi tío, y así poder sacar algo de provecho, al igual que con Sakura, por eso, pensaron que tenerlas lejos de los negocios, les haría menos fáciles de acceder, pero por lo visto, alguien la encontró" La mirada del chico, se volvió sumamente amenazante


End file.
